


Earned It

by poisonangelmuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver Queen finds himself in a dreadful situation, he needs to do the impossible to protect his family. What is a man capable of doing to save those he loves? How much is he capable of giving up to right his father’s mistakes? How far is the willing to go to keep those he loves safe? The answer: Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earned It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran_Marques](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_Marques/gifts).



> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> After all those months, I am finally back!
> 
> I am so excited to give you my new story: Earned It.
> 
> Ok, so I don´t know exactly where this story is going, but I just couldn´t get this plot out of my head.
> 
> I have two jobs right now, so real life is tough at the moment, so updates may not come every week like it used to on my previous stories. But I will try my best to keep it rolling.
> 
> Keep in mind this is very AU, but with a guaranteed Happy Ending in sight! You all know me, I am a sucker for a happily ever after ;)
> 
> Hope you will all enjoy this ride with me! 
> 
> As always, the links for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Follow me on Twitter - @PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Love,
> 
> PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Music – Earned It by The Weeknd
> 
> ps) This chapter still needs to be worked by a beta reader. So all mistakes are mine. I was just too excited to wait for it.

* * *

 

_You make it look like it's magic_  
Cause I see nobody, nobody  
But you  
I'm never confused  
I'm so used to being used  
  
So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moments expected  
So I'mma care for you  
I'mma care for you, you, you  
  
Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it  
  
You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it  
No mind  
We live with no lies  
You're my favorite kind of night  
  
So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moments expected  
So Ima care for you  
Ima care for you, you, you  
  
Cause girl your perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it  
  
On that lonely night  
We said It wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe  
It was only us  
Convinced we were  
Broken inside, Inside  


* * *

 

Oliver Queen didn´t have an easy life.

He learned from a very young age that he had to work hard to get what he wanted, that he had to earn everything he desired with blood, sweat, and tears.

He had fought every single day of his life. He was a warrior and giving up was not an option. He wasn´t a quitter. He wasn´t like his father. No, Oliver was not a coward.

He was the son of a gambler, a man that he despised, a man that had ruined his childhood and almost destroyed his family. A man that had made him make hard choices, choices that he never thought he would ever had to make.

Choices that changed him.

No, Oliver Queen was not his father. He was going to right his wrongs. No matter what cost.

Even if he had to lose himself.

* * *

 

Oliver should had known that this day was going to come.

He had seen the signs along the way, but he refused to believe that the man that fathered him and his sister would do this. Yet, here he was, bloody and beaten, laid out in a dark and dirt alley in the middle of the Glades.

He spit the blood from his mouth, feeling the cooper taste fill his tongue, a tanged reminder of a promise. A promise of agony and horror.

He slowly got up on his feet, feeling his ribs aching, his jaw swollen.

He tried to swallow the pain, closing his eyes, trying to focus on making his breathing come back to normal and not on the agonyzing pain around his entire body.

It had been a clear warning of what was going to happen if he didn´t find a way to fix his father’s wrongs. His family was going to pay for another’s man’s sins. They would suffer for the mistakes of a coward that ran away to save himself, leaving his family behind.

But Oliver wouldn´t let this happen. He would protect them, no matter the cost.

* * *

 

Oliver quietly shut down the apartment front door, trying to remain inconspicuous in the shadows.

He moved steeply over the wood floors, trying not to make a sound. He looked over the microwave clock, it was past three in the morning, and he would had to wake up in less than three hours for his day job.

Holding back a grunt, he walked around the fridge, slowly opening it to take an ice pack for his throbbing jaw and swollen lips. He held back a groan, while the coldness numbed the broken flesh. He closed his eyes, holding tightly against the kitchen counter, his body shaking with the adrenalin. He bit down on his broken lip, the blood flowing back on his tongue, while he took a long deep breath.

Yet he remained silent, holding back a grumble of pain when he took a deep breathe, his ribs aching. The last thing he needed was to wake his poor mother. She didn´t need to see him like that. Not after everything that they had been through in the past year.

Moira Queen had been the rock that kept this family in place. The fifth year old, had worked in three jobs as a nurse for as long as Oliver could remember to keep the family fed and clothed. She did her best while her gambling husband would go out and lose everything that they had. They had lost their house eleven months before, after finding out that Robert Queen had lost the money of the mortgage in bets.

His father was a selfish bastard, a man filled with rage, frustration and delusions of grandeur. He hated the simple life he led, and he desired for a different life. Yet, Robert Queen didn´t believe in hard work; he liked to think that the Heavens would make up for the ordinary life he had, so instead of focusing on working hard to achieve his desires, he loved to bet on luck. However, luck was not in Robert’s favor, and bet-by-bet, he lost all the family savings with it.

Not long after it, he left the family with another woman, leaving a path of destruction behind. Moira had kept it together the best she could. She felt guilty for not seeing it, for trying to believe that Robert would change, for seeing hope where there was none. She was broken for being left by the man she loved, but above all, for putting her two kids in that situation.

Oliver had been on his last year at MIT at the time. He had different plans for his future. Plans that didn´t include coming back to Starling City and a life he wanted to leave behind. He was about to accept a job at Wayne Enterprise and move to Gotham along with his longtime girlfriend. But the moment his mother had called him and told him the mess his father had left behind, he didn't think twice before leaving all his hopes and expectations behind. His family needed him and nothing else mattered.

He accepted a position at the IT department at Smoak Inc. and a week later, he was by his family’s side. His younger sister Thea had just started college at Coast City, and while Oliver had been on a scholarship at MIT, his sister wasn´t that lucky. Thea feared that the college debt would be too much along with the amount of debt that they already had, and while she hated it, she was ready to leave college.

But Oliver wouldn´t let his little sister’s future be jeopardized by Robert’s mistakes. He promised Thea that she wouldn´t have to let it go of her dreams and expectations. No matter what, they would figure out a way to make it work. She wouldn´t have to give up on her future because of Robert’s coldness and stupidity. Oliver had made a promise, and unlike his father, he always kept his.

* * *

 

His father had left more than a year ago.

Oliver and his mother did the best they could to provide for their family, focusing on paying all the debts that Robert had left them and to keep Thea at college.

While Oliver knew it wasn't going to be easy, it ended up being harder than they thought it would be.

They had to sell the little they had only to pay the loans. The bank gave them no extra credit nor time. And even now, one year later, they were still deep in debt. His mother tried to keep a strong face, wanting to look like she wasn´t despaired, but Oliver knew better. He could hear his mother crying in the middle of the night when she thought no one would hear her. He could see in the way the dark bags formed under her eyes, on how she lost the spark that made her Moira Queen.

Oliver saw his mother fading in front of his own eyes, day by day, one debt at the time.

Which was probably why Oliver didn´t want her to find out about tonight.

No, if his mother found out his father had made a gigantic debt with the Bratva, she wouldn´t survive it. It would be too much for her. She didn´t deserve to know that the man she once loved had gone that low. That he had put at risk his own family for his selfish desires.

Tonight it had been too close. For a second he had feared he would never see his mother and little sister again. Anatoly’s men had made sure that he understood it. If he didn´t pay it, not only would he suffer the consequences, but his family would also. The Russians weren´t the patient type and they weren´t the kind to be crossed ever.

There was no option for them. Anatoly had been clear about  it. Oliver had until the end of the month to pay for Robert’s debt, or he and his entire family would pay the price.

* * *

 

Working at Smoak Inc. had been a saving grace for Oliver.

While it wasn't his dream job, it was enough to pay the bills and make sure that Thea could stay at college.

The IT department was a far cry from what Oliver knew that his job at the Engineering Department at Wayne Enterprise would be.  He was worked as a low IT technician, and while he had graduated as a Electronic Engineer at the School of Engineering at MIT, his boss only saw him as someone to fix every imaginable broken electronic device. His boss was a pain in his ass that didn´t value his experience or knowledge, and Oliver knew that if it were up to Noel Stein, he would never leave the basement of Smoak Inc.

He was bored with fixing broken computer screens, installing programs and cleaning computer virus from men that insisted on watching porn at work. But no matter what, Oliver was thankful every day for it.

Yet, he remained hopeful that one day he would be able to work at the Advanced Science and Technology Department at Smoak Inc. He knew that it would be a long way, but if he had one single shot, he would prove himself. All he needed was a change to put in good use all the things that he had learned at his time at MIT.

Oliver loved to build things. He always had. Growing up, his father always saw his love for technology as a waste of time, saying that men from the Glades would never be nothing but working bees for the powerful men of Starling City that Oliver would never be anything but another one to clean after the rich and powerful. His mother on the other hand, always pushed him to believe in himself and follow his dreams. While growing up at the Glades wasn´t easy, Oliver had overcome all the odds and had succeed academically.  

He was the first member of the Glades to ever attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

On the other hand, he wasn´t the only member of the Glades to lose himself in a dangerous path.

* * *

 

Growing up in the Glades was not easy. The poor and long forgotten part of Starling City was filled with darkness and despair. It was a place that didn´t tolerate any weakness, a place that would eat a young Oliver Queen alive if was not for his best friend coming into his life.

Oliver was six years old when Tommy Merlyn walked into his life.

He could still picture that day more than twenty years ago perfectly. He had fallen on the floor, his glasses broken and his face bloody, while an older Billy Summers punched him for refusing to give him his lunch money. Tommy had come to his rescue, jumping into a fight to save a strange boy that he had never met before.

Tommy had a sense of justice, and while he had no reason to get into a fight to help a stranger, he simply thought it was wrong to pick on someone half your size. They became inseparable after that day, getting through thick and thin, growing up together.

Oliver was there when Tommy ran away from home, bloody and scared, after his drunk father had beaten him.

Tommy was there when Oliver found out his father would sneak from his job at the docks to see his mistress.

Oliver was there when Tommy’s father was arrested for killing his mother, Rebecca.

Tommy was there when Oliver found out that his father had lost his family savings gambling.

Oliver had been there when Tommy had been arrested for kicking the ass of a rich kid and losing his dream of a chance to attend Starling City Police Department.

But they had also been there for the good. For when Oliver had been accepted into MIT; when Malcolm Merlyn had got a life sentence for killing Tommy’ mom; for when Oliver got his dream job offer at Gotham City; for when Tommy found out he was a father of a little girl.

They always had been there for each other. For the good and the bad.

They were family, and family means you are never alone, no matter what.

  
  


* * *

 

While Smoak Inc. paid enough for the small two bedroom apartment that Oliver and his mom lived at the Glades and for Thea college tuition, it didn´t left much for anything else. Which was why when Tommy asked him if he didn´t want to make some extra cash working with him at Verdant, he didn´t think twice.

The club was one of the hottest spots in town, always alive with the heavy beat of electronic music and dancing bodies. The owner of the nightclub was the elusive and mysterious Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of one of the most powerful men of Starling City. The club was a known spot of the Starling City elite, and while Oliver appreciated the extra cash and the opportunity to spend more time with his best friend, he hated to know that he had become exactly what his father always said he would: someone to serve the rich of Starling City.

Tommy on the other hand, fit perfectly there. He had started as a maintenance boy right after he had been released from juvenile, and he had slowly moved from it and now was one of the many bartenders of the club. While Oliver thought that attending college would be the answer to all of his problems, Tommy never had a chance for it.

When Tommy found out that he was the father of a baby girl with one of his one-night stands, his life took a turn. For the first time in a very long time, he had to think about someone besides himself. He had to think about a little girl with dark hair and big blue eyes that had been abandoned by her mother. He had to think about that small human being that depended on him. Lily had only him left, and Tommy would be dammed if he would leave his daughter suffer as he had.

Lily had become Tommy’s whole world. He worked hard, stayed out of trouble, while raising her by himself. He would work at Verdant during part of the day while she was at school, and during his night shifts, she would stay with their neighbor, fifth year old Mrs. Stevenson, that took care of Lily like she was his own.

And while Tommy had become a far cry for the reckless teen he had been, being a father didn´t change his womanizer ways. He never settle down. He liked to say that Lily was the only woman he wanted to stick on his life, and he had no interest in finding someone to play ‘happy family’ with them.

Tommy enjoyed all the benefits to being a bartender at Verdant, his easy personality and charming smile all guaranteed a long line of women coming and going from his life. But Oliver made sure to stay away from the female population. After the way he and Isabel ended up their two years relationship, Oliver wanted to get as far away from women as he could. Not that he didn´t enjoy a random date or another, but getting involved with someone was the last thing he needed at that moment of his life. He had not the desire, time or energy to do it. Not to mention that to get involved with someone, was to bring another person on the mess that was his life, and he couldn´t be responsible for that. No, he rather be alone than to risk someone’s life just for being with him.

That was his choice and he was at peace with it.

But that didn´t mean that Tommy understood it.

“I am just saying… Carrie has been hitting on you for weeks. She is gorgeous and she is clearly into you.” Tommy said, as they carried drink bottles towards the bar to refill it before the night shift started. “I don´t know why you don´t want to even think about the possibility”

“I don´t like mixing business with pleasure” Oliver said with a shrug, putting another box on top of the bar.

“Come on, are you saying you refuse to have sex with her because she is a waitress?” Tommy said, with a mocking tone. “I didn´t know you were an elitist Oliver”

“This is not about it and you know it,” Oliver said, rolling his eyes at Tommy’s attempts to get him laid.

“Then it must be about Isabel.” Tommy said with aversion, not hiding his displeasure about Oliver ex-girlfriend. “I can´t believe you are still hung up on that chick. Not after everything she put you through.”

“This is not about her.” Oliver said annoyed. He had been done with Isabel for a long time. If she couldn´t understand why he had to make the choices he did, then she was not the kind of woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “It’s been more than a year, she has moved on and so did I. It was better this way, trust me.”

“How can this be better? As far as I know you have been celibate for the past year” Tommy groaned, exasperated.

“Since when did you became the watcher of my sex life?” Oliver hissed.

“Since you clearly stopped having one.”

“Trust me Tommy, I am fine like this.” Oliver said, removing the bottles from the box and stacking them up in the mirror shelf on top of the bar.

“No one’s fine after having blue balls for a year, Oliver.” Tommy said incredulous. “Do you even remember how it feels like it? To feel the body of a woman pressed against yours? I bet you don´t,” Tommy teased.

“Tommy” Oliver groaned, frustrated that he wouldn´t let it go.

“Not to mention that you would feel so much better.” Tommy said, only to receive an angry look from Oliver. “ I just can´t stand seeing you with this pained and broodier look anymore. You just need some crazy animal sex to let some steam go. Then you would feel much better.”

“Not everyone it’s a serial womanizer like you, buddy”

“You hurt my feelings like this, Ollie.”

“And here I was thinking you didn´t have any” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Good point” Tommy said with a laugh. Tommy was the last person on earth that wanted to get involved romantically with someone. At least he was man enough to admit that he enjoyed having female companion. “You know that I already found the love of my life.”

“I think its cute how you like to say that your six years old daughter is the love of your life.”

“Hey, my kid is awesome. No woman can fill my heart like my Lily-bug”

“At least one of the endless women in your life gets your full attention and devotion.”

“The only woman in my life you mean” Tommy said with a large smile, thinking about his only daughter, his reason to live. “But don´t try to deviate the subject. I know you, Oliver. Something is bothering you.”

“I am fine.” Oliver said, pushing another box on top of the bar with more force than necessary, making all bottle shake.

Tommy arched an eyebrow at Oliver’s, both of them knowing that Oliver Queen was full of bulshit.

“Ollie, come on man.” Tommy said, trying to make Oliver open up.

“How many times will I have to tell you I am fine?” Oliver hissed, running his hand over his short-cropped blonde hair.

“Enough times until you make me believe in you.” Tommy said annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just let it go, Tommy. Please” Oliver begged, distressed.

“Something is been up with you. It has been for months. At first, I thought it was frustration with you having to stick around Starling City instead of being in Gotham. Then I thought you might be missing Isabel. But clearly it’s something else. You are hiding something from me. I know you are” Tommy pushed.

“Tommy, leave it alone.” Oliver shouted, irritated.

“I am your best friend. We never hide anything from each other before! We were always there one to the other, Ollie! If you can´t trust in me, who are you going to trust?” Tommy asked him exasperated.

“I don´t want to talk about it” Oliver said in a harsh tone, holding tight on the dark bar counter, looking away from Tommy. “It’s better if you don´t get involved in this”

“I know you Oliver. I know that you think you have to make things right. That you have to clean all the shit your father left behind. That you are responsible for your family,” Tommy said, making Oliver turn and look at him, his eyes filled with defeat and agony.

“I am the king of Daddy issues, you know that. But you don´t have to carry all of the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Tommy said. “Please, let me help you.”

“I wish it was that simple.” Oliver said, removing his glasses and pushing them away from his face.

“I am sure we can figure something out. That’s what bestfriends are for right?”

“Tommy…”

“Oliver…”

Oliver stood in silence for a few moments, his breathing heavy, his head filled with endless reasons to why he shouldn´t let Tommy know about his problems. But he was so tired. So tired to have to face everything alone. So tired to have to hide this endless nightmare from the people he loved.

“Ok” Oliver said, his voice low, his postured defeated. He moved to sit down on the stool behind the bar, pushing a hand over his tired eyes. “But I need you to promise me to not tell a soul about it.”

“Of course, Ollie. Who would I tell?”

“I am serious, Tommy!”

“When you say things like this it makes me wonder if you are dying or something” Tommy said with a small laugh, before realizing that it could be exactly that. Oliver dead serious stare only filed his worries. “You are not dying, are you Oliver?”

“No. I am not dying Tommy.” Oliver said with a sigh.

“Oh thank God” Tommy whispered relieved, moving his hand on top of his heart, clearly disturbed by the thought of it. “You got me scared for a second here, buddy”

“I am not dying. But this is a matter of life or death” Oliver said, his tone heavy.

“Seriously Oliver, just get it over with it.” Tommy said anxiously.

“It’s about my father…”

“What did that asshole did now? Is he back in town? Cause I swear I will kill him for…”

“No. He is not back. He will never be back.”

“That seems pretty decisive.”

“He knows he can´t come back to Starling City.”

“And why is that? Besides being a fucking asshole that lost all his family savings with betting?”

“My father did a lot more than just lose all of my family savings. He did much more than lose our house because he used the mortgage money to feed his gambling addiction. He did much more than to spend the little my mom had saved for Thea college fund.” Oliver said, his voice getting harder with each word he said. “It’s so much worse than that, Tommy”

“Ok, now you are starting to freak me out.” Tommy said nervously.

“My father lost 300 thousand dollars to Anatoly Knyazev. He bored money from the mob, and lost it in a fucking fight ring.”

“Holy fuck” Tommy roared, shocked.

“That’s why he ran.” Oliver said with disgust. “He knew he had gotten into too deep. He knew there was no way he would be able to pay the Russians back.”

“That fucking stupid miserable asshole” Tommy shouted, outraged.

“He just didn´t give a fuck to what would happen to his family. He just ran away with his mistress. Leaving all this shit for us to deal with it.” Oliver mumbled angrily. “He knew what Anatoly was going to do. He just didn´t give a fuck about it. So no, Tommy, this is not some Daddy issues. If I don´t get that cash until the end of the month, Anatoly will come after me, my mom and my sister.”

“Oliver” Tommy said shocked, unsure what to do. What can you say to something like that? “I am so sorry” Tommy said, shaken.

“Yeah” Oliver said, trying to hold himself back. He had so much furry inside of him, that he was afraid of what would happen if he let it out.

“What are you going to do? You know how those things work” Tommy said, scared for his best friend.  “Anatoly won´t let this go.”

“I had been working extra to pay the debt. But my time is coming up and I only gotten ten grand. Anatoly said he already waited too long to have his money back. I have until the end of the month to pay him what my dad owned him.”

“Fuck” Tommy shouted, moving his hands behind his neck, while pacing. “I can´t believe this shit”

“I don´t know what to do Tommy. I thought I would be able to gather some money working and maybe the bank would approve a new loan. But I got nothing. Now, I have a month to get it. A fucking month” Oliver said, a pained gasp leaving his lips, when finally he let sink for fucked up he was.

“Then you better get your mom and sister in a car and disappear. I got some money saved. I started a college fund for Lily, it’s not much, but I must be enough for you guys to go to Canada or something. I can give it to you. The three of you can disappear.”

“Tommy…”

“No! That is a brilliant plan! How did I not think about this before?”

“I won´t take Lily’s money from you”

“She doesn’t need it for the next 12 years. I am sure you will be able to pay me back by the time she has to go to college.”

“You know my mom would never accept it. To take your kid’s money? To ran away like cowards and spent the rest of our lives hiding? She wouldn´t want to live like this.”

“It’s better than being dead. That I am sure of it!” Tommy said, rolling his eyes at Oliver argument.

“Don´t you think I didn´t thought about it already?” Oliver said frustrated. “Trust me, it’s the only thing I have been thinking for the past few months.  How to get away from this mess that my father left us. But we both know that the moment Anatoly suspected we were about to run he would come for us.”

“We will do it quickly then”

“It’s the Russian mob, Tommy. It is the Bratva. They are everywhere.” Oliver said the desperation clear on his voice.

“I won´t accept this.” Tommy shouted, closing his eyes. “There has to be another way.”

“There isn´t.” Oliver said defeated. “My only hope is to find a way to convince Anatoly to extend that deadline.”

“You want to try to negotiate with the leader of the Russian mob?” Tommy said incredulously. “You got to be kidding.”

“I don´t have any other choice” Oliver whispered, defeated.

“Maybe not…”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I told you that I might find a way for you to earn those three hundred thousand dollars…”

“In a month? It’s impossible.”

“Trust me, Ollie. It’s not.” Tommy said, biting his lower lip, deep in thought. “Not with the right help.”

“Unless you are about to win in the lottery, I don´t see how that would be possible.”

“ It all depends on what are you willing to do to get it…”

“Tommy, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I think I just might know a way for you to get away from this mess. But I don´t think you are going to like it”

* * *

 

Oliver didn't know what to think about Tommy’s plan. It seemed absurd, something from an alternative universe, because there was no way that, it could be real.

He had always wondered how Tommy could support himself and Lily with a simple bartender salary. He lived in a relatively nice two bedroom apartment in a better area of the Glades. He paid for Mrs. Stevenson to watch over Lily almost every night, he had his own car and he made sure that nothing was missing in his daughters life.

Oliver often wondered how Tommy could do it all. He knew that his best friend had a side job, one that should be responsible for providing some extra cash, but he never thought that Tommy would go down this path.

And now, Tommy wanted him to earn his three hundred thousand dollars just like that.

Like it was the most simple thing in the world.

“Penny for your thoughts” Oliver heard a husky voice ask him, from the other side of the bar.

He knew that voice very well.

Helena Bertinelli had been a drunk mistake that he had done along the way, before he had left Starling City for MIT.

She had been on a break from her boyfriend of the time, now fiancé, and he was into a wild phase. He had a big fight with his dad that night, which led to him and Tommy hitting the bars around the city pretty hard. He was too drunk to remember the details, but he remember seeing Helena in the middle of the bar, looking like she owned the place. She was an exotic beauty; her pale skin contrasting with her ice blue eyes and her raven hair, her lips painted blood red. She had been irresistible, and Oliver was too drunk to care to know who she was before she had been moaning his name. She was as insane as she was gorgeous; an explosive combination that he knew was dangerous. At the time he didn't care, but the moment it was over, he knew it had been a mistake.

He had moved to Boston a few days later and he never expected to see Helena Bertinelli ever again.

When he accepted the bartender position at Verdant, he didn´t know who owned the place, as it belonged to a large conglomerate that also owned half of the Glades. So he was surprised to find out that she was the one that owned and managed the place.

At the time he thought that she was way too drunk to remember their quick hook up five years ago, but the moment her eyes found his, he knew she remember it. The way she looked at him sent shivers down at his spine, and left a bad taste on his mouth. She had been the kind of mistake that you only make once in your life.

But Oliver made sure to remain professional at all times. She was his boss and he needed the job. Now, more than ever.

“What, the cat got your tongue, Oliver?” She asked him, her leather boots echoing in the empty nightclub, breaking him away from his thoughts.

“Sorry, Ms. Bertinelli. I was just distracted,” Oliver said, finishing drying a glass cup that he was working when she interrupt his thoughts.

“I think we both know that is time you stop called me Ms. Bertinelli, don't you think Oliver?” She teased, pushing her hands against the dark bar countertop, her blood red fingernails tapping against the cold stone.

“Can I get you something, Ms. Bertinelli?” Oliver asked.

“Scotch. Neat” She said, her velvet voice dancing around the room. “And its, Helena.” She said, moving to sit down on the bar stool, crossing her long legs, one at top of the other.

Oliver moved smoothly, grabbing the best scotch bottle of the house, and pouring two fingers on a crystal glass. He handed it to her with a napkin, and she softly took the crystal glass to her lips. She moaned as the taste danced on her tongue, enjoying the flavor. It only made Oliver feel even more uncomfortable with the situation. She always made him feel uneasy.

“1964, what a year.” Helena said with a small smile, looking down at the amber liquid, enjoying the small nuances of the flavor.

The few seconds of silence that followed were enough to make Oliver feel like he could barely breathe under her gaze.

“What can I help you tonight, Helena?” Oliver asked politely.

“I heard that you might want to get to a side business.” She whispered, softly moving the golden liquid inside of the crystal glass.

“What?” He asked shocked.

“A little birdy told me that you are in need to some extra cash.” Helena said slowly, almost as if she was worried that Oliver would leave as soon as the words left her mouth. “Some fast and easy earning money”

“Who told you that?” Oliver asked her, not sure how to react. The last thing he needed right now was to be fired. If someone heard what Tommy wanted him to do, he would pay the price and he couldn´t risk it.

“We both know who that was,” She whispered, taking another sip of her drink.

“Look. I don´t know what you think you heard…”

“I think the words that matter the most were 300 thousand dollars in a month”

“Damn you, Tommy” Oliver cursed under his breath.

“That is a real high amount of money, Oliver.” Helena whispered, her hand moving against the countertop, the lights of the empty club shinning against her enormous diamond engagement ring. “Who did you pissed of exactly?”

“Ms. Bertinelli, I am sorry this got to your ears. I promise you my financial problems won´t affect my job at Verdant. You have my word on this.” Oliver said nervously. The situation was getting out of hand way too fast.

“I know you won’t.” Helena said with a small smile. While her smile seemed honest, it was the coldness in her eyes that made Oliver nervous. “I want to help you.”

“Help me? Why?” Oliver asked her, his trembling voice filled with confusion.

“Well, I can´t exactly lose one of my best employers just because he owns someone money.” She whispered, but the tone on her voice showed her that she was there on business and not on the kindness of her heart.  “I have a proposition for you, Oliver.”

“What kind of proposition?” Oliver asked her, pushing his hands against the counter.

“We both know you have certain….talents,” She said, shameless eyeing his body. “Talents that I could use.”

“Helena… I don´t know what Tommy told you…” Oliver rambled.

“Please, Oliver.” She said, slowly moving in the stool, her long raven hair falling elegantly across her shoulders. “I am not hitting on you, if that is what you are so worried about.”

“I didn´t mean to imply…”

“We both know what you are capable to do in bed. You have the body, the brain and the dick. Not to mention you know how to be polite and how to follow orders. I could use a man like that.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked her, shocked.

“I want you to work for me, Oliver.” Helena said, looking him up and down with appreciation. “I have a very exclusive business. I like to think that I am the best in what I do, because I know exactly what I need to do to please my clients. And I have many clients that would be really pleased with you.”

“I…”

“Before you say no, I want you to really think about my proposition. It is a very lucrative business: one that counts on discretion and a high quality service. Tommy has been with me for a few years, and he pointed out that this might be a good way for you to work on your predicament.” Helena explained enjoying the situation, as a shocked Oliver stood frozen. “ I personally… know how well qualified you are to this job.” She whispered, with a malicious tone.

“Helena…”

“I really want you to think about this, Oliver. To let go of this fake sense of morality, of right and wrong. I am offering you a gold opportunity. The kind of opportunity that happens once in a lifetime. One that I wouldn´t offer easily, one that won´t stay here forever. I want you think about your other options; about what are you going to do as soon as the month ends. I want you to think about what is going to happen to you and your family if you don´t pay your debt. I want you to think real well, Oliver.” She whispered, moving her fingertips against her lips, her eyes cold and detached. She didn´t care about helping him, to her, this was just another business transition.

She finished her drink in one single gulp, putting the crystal glass on top of the dark counter, her blood red lipstick leaving a stain on it.

“Think about it.” She whispered, smoothly moving up from the stool and standing in front of him. “You have until tomorrow. Then I will want a final answer for you.”

Helena walked away from him and towards the club exit, the sounds of her high heels echoing in the room as she left.

“Fuck” Oliver whispered, moving his hands over his face, his hands trembling.

Helena was the head of the escort business that Tommy was a part of.

And now she wanted him to join her in her dark path. To be part of her List.

The sex business was the last thing he expected to get involved at this point of his life. He always proud himself to have stayed in the right path, to worked hard to achieve his goals, to earn everything he desired.

But now, he found himself in an impossible situation. He couldn´t sell himself, he had more dignity than that. He simply couldn´t do it. It wasn´t even an option. He had his pride and he wouldn´t let it go, not for money. What kind of man would that make him if he accepted Helena’s proposal?

Yet, she had been right. He was responsible for what would happen to his family. His decision would set the fate of all of them.

Could he do it? Could he do the unthinkable to protect the ones he loved? Could he lose himself so he could find a way save them? How far would he allow himself to go?

But most of all, what other choice did he had?

To be honest, there were no choice to make.

Not anymore.

* * *

 

**A/N: So, how was that first chapter?**

**I hope you all had enjoyed it, and that you will all be willing to stay in this ride with me. I know this is different, but I am hoping for good different. Just keep an open mind!**

**Don´t worry folks, this is an Olicity love story, with a guaranteed Happy Ending!**

**So, let me know what you guys think and until the next chapter!**

**Love,**

** PoisonAngelMuse **


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own characters. All rights over characters of the TV show Arrow belong to DC Comics and CW Television. All rights over this idea and its concepts belong to me. This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader and is not to be shared on any other sites (besides AO3 and FF) or events without our express permission.
> 
> **
> 
> A/N: Hi guys! 
> 
> I am so happy with all the support you have showed me. I can't even say how much I appreciated all the trust you all put on me and my work. It means the world that you will all allow me to take it into this journey with me.
> 
> I want to thank my dear friend, TheAlternativeSource, for her work as my beta reader and for going into another journey with me.
> 
> Our lives had been insane, but we are trying to do our best for you guys! 
> 
> As always, the links for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Follow me on Twitter - @PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Love,
> 
> PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Music – Hunger by Ross Copperman

 

_ _

 

_[Polyvore SETS http://www.polyvore.com/earned_it/collection?id=4740617#fans](http://www.polyvore.com/earned_it/collection?id=4740617#fans) _

* * *

 

 

_One look and I can't catch my breath_  
Two souls into one flesh  
When you're not next to me  
I'm incomplete  
  
'Cause I am on fire  
Like a thousand suns  
I couldn't burn it out  
Even if I wanted to  
  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say  
You want me too like I want you  
  
Oh, love, let me see inside your heart  
All the cracks and broken hearts  
There's shadows in the light  
There's no need to hide  
  
'Cause I am on fire  
Like a thousand suns  
I couldn't burn it out  
Even if I wanted to  
  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say  
You want me too like I want you  


* * *

 

Oliver could barely sleep that night.

Helena’s words kept echoing on his head. Her proposition taunting him. The twisted and cold look in her eyes making him feel sick to his stomach. She wanted to own him. She wanted to control him. She knew she was his only chance of making it through. If he didn't agree to work for her, he would never be able to pay his debt. Anatoly would fulfill his promise, and his family would pay for another men sins.

Could he be that selfish?

Could he hold to his pride and dignity and face the consequences?

Could he pay the highest of all prices for it?

What kind of men would that make him?

* * *

 

Oliver never had hated his father more than in that moment.

Robert Queen had found another way to ruin his life. Even after all this time, he still had the power to make them suffer. The bastard would be laughing if he were here to watch Oliver going through this. He probably would enjoy seeing him reaching his breaking point. To know that he had been right all along, that no matter how hard Oliver tried, his life would be filled with disappointments and failure.

Feeling bitter and irritated, Oliver moved against the sheets, his body exhausted with the lack of sleep. Yet, he knew that no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to get any rest. His mind wouldn't let him.

With a groan, he slowly got up from the bed, his neck aching, his eyes heavy. He pushed his hands against his face, rubbing his fingertips against his temples in a failed attempt to make him head stop aching. His throat was dry and he knew that there was no point in avoiding the inevitable. He needed to make a choice.

Oliver moved slowly around the small apartment and towards the bathroom. He quickly did his business, and while he washed his hands, his eyes looked away from the mirror. He couldn't stare at himself. Could not face the image of the men he had become. A far cry from the Oliver that one day thought he could run the world.

Now he just felt wrecked.

With a sad sigh, he finished washing his face, before walking out of the bathroom and towards the modest open kitchen/ living room he shared with his mother.

His mom was already up, moving around the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand while she cooked with the other.

“Morning, mom,” Oliver said, moving around the small kitchen, stopping to kiss the top of her head.

“Honey, why are you up so early?” Moira said from the stove, while Oliver moved around the cabinets to grab a bowl and some cereal, “I didn´t even hear you coming in last night.”

“I stayed until pretty late. I had to work something out at the club last night,” Oliver said, pouring milk into his cereal.

“Oliver, we already talked about this,” Moira said, her tone filled with concern.

“I am ok, mom,” Oliver said tired as he sat down in the stool in front of the breakfast bar and slowly started to eat his cereal.

“You should be resting,” Moira said as she finished cooking the eggs, “It’s Saturday, Oliver. You deserve it. Take some time off.”

“I’ve got to work some things out first,” Oliver said with a small yawn as Moira walked with a mug filled with steaming hot coffee for him. “Thank you, mom,” he whispered, before taking a long gulp from the cup.

“Honey, I don't want you to overwork yourself,” Moira said, worried.

“I’ve got everything under control. You don't have to worry about it,” Oliver said, trying to reassure his mother.

“I am your mother. It’s my job to worry about you,” She said, moving towards him with a plate filled with eggs and bacon. “Can you at least have some real breakfast? For my peace of mind,” she said, eyeing with annoyance his cereal and putting the plate in front of him.

“Cereal is breakfast,” Oliver teased, as she sat down next to him.

“Only if you are a child.” Moira said with a glare. “Now eat your food before it gets cold.”

 “This looks great by the way,” Oliver said, taking a large bite of the eggs.

“The perks of living again with your mother, I am sure” Moira teased him, knowing exactly the diet that Oliver had back during his time at MIT.

“You could say that” Oliver said between bites. “But speaking about perks… why are you dressed up for work?”

“I’m on call today,” Moira said calmly as she ate.

“Mom, we talked about this” Oliver said, exasperated.

“No, Oliver.” She said, taking a gulp of her coffee. “You talked and I listened. But that doesn’t mean that I have to do everything you say.”

“Mom, you know you can´t work that many hours. The doctor said you had to take it easy. Working extra shifts is not taking easy.”

“Oliver…” Moira said calmly.

“No, mom.” Oliver said, irritated. Why couldn't his mother just listen to him?

“Oliver, do you think you are the only one that should make sacrifices for this family?” Moira asked him sternly.

“Mom…”

“No, Oliver.” Moira said, with a tone that held no space for discussion. “This time you are going to listen to me”

Oliver nodded with a clenched jaw, hating where this conversation was going.

“I know how much you gave up when you accepted the job offer here in Starling City instead of the one at Gotham. I know how much it cost you to come back home and help me after your father left. I know everything you gave up: a brilliant future at your dream job; it cost you your relationship with Isabel. You gave up all of your hopes and dreams. I know exactly how much your father’s mistakes cost you.”

“Mom, I don't care about any of that…” Oliver said, trying to reason with her.

“But you should! It is your future Oliver!” Moira said, exasperated.

“I’m doing just fine here in Starling City”

“By working yourself to death? By letting go of the possibility of a better future just to make it?” Moira said, her voice shaking. “This is not the kind of life that I want you to have, Oliver.”

“Mom, this all shall pass. We will get through this. Soon we will be back on our feet. I promise you.”

“You shouldn´t be the one making promises here, Oliver.” Moira said, her voice filled with guilt and regret.

“Mom…”

“You are my son. I am responsible for this. I am responsible for your sorrow. ”

“No, mom! None of this is your fault”

“Oh honey” Moira whispered, barely holding back her emotions. “It is my fault for letting things come to this point. I should had left your father a long time ago. But I was too weak to do it, and now it has cost your future.”

“That’s not true,” Oliver said, holding tightly onto her hand.

“I love you and your sister more than life itself. I should had found a way to make it all better. I shouldn't have asked you to come back to Starling City. That’s my biggest regret, making you put your life on hold for me.”

“Don´t say that mom.” Oliver begged. “You and Thea are the most important thing in my life. No job, no relationship, no prospect of a future is more important than that. I couldn't watch and not do anything while everything fell apart”

“Oh my beautiful boy.” She whispered, not able to hide her emotions in her voice. “I wouldn't have been able to make it without you. I wouldn't have survived this if I didn´t have you and Thea…”

“And you will never have to. I won't abandon you and Thea. I’m not like my father.” Oliver said, the words hitting him deep.

“I know that, honey,” Moira said proudly, her eyes filled with tears. “You are a good man, Oliver and I’m so proud of you. Proud of the man you have become. Proud of how far you have come in your life. How you never gave up, no matter how hard things got. You are a fighter.”

“I wouldn’t have done any of those things if it wasn't for you, mom.”

“I want you to promise me one thing, Oliver.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me that you won´t let your father's mistakes set your future. Promise me you won’t give up. Promise me you will fight. Promise me you won’t give up on your dreams.”

“Mom...”

“Promise me, Oliver” Moira insisted. “Promise me you’ll focus on getting your life back on track”

“I promise you.” Oliver said, the guilt overwhelming him.

“Ok” She whispered, the relief clear in her face. “Oh look at me, I’m a mess.” She said, slowly drying her tears with a napkin. “I better go wash myself before heading to work.” Moira said with a small smile, as she got up from the stool.

“Mom…” Oliver said, making her stop and look at him.

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. More than life itself.” She said with a loving smile, before walking towards the bathroom in the end of the hall.

Feeling his resolution setting in, Oliver pushed away from the breakfast bar and walked to his room. He quietly shut the door, before picking his phone and making the call that would change his life.

“Helena, it’s me. I’m in.”

* * *

 

Oliver slowly walked up the metal stairs that led to the upper floor at Verdant.

Helena’s office stood on the top of a platform that held the view of the entire dance floor. She liked to be able to watch from afar, while the dancing mass of bodies moved over the hypnotic beat of the music.

She normally would stay there, only coming down to the club dance floor to make a quick appearance to the customers of Verdant from time to time. She knew that her presence brought a sense of mystery to the club, which pleased the clients, and kept making them come there, night after night.

While Oliver had been in her office before, he felt like this would be the first time. It would be different. This time he would be talking about much important things than storage and client complains. This time, he was about to lose himself.

He took a deep breathe, his body tense. He knocked on Helena’s office door. 

 “Helena, may I come in?” Oliver said, slowly opening the door.

“Oliver” Helena said with a wicked smile, from over her office desk. “Come, sit.”

“Thank you” Oliver said, politely, walking towards her.

“I’ve got to admit that I was very pleased when I received your call.” She said, moving her fingertips against her lips. “You made the right decision.”

“We both know that I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.”

“Still, I am pleased.” She said with a devilish smile, as Oliver moved uncomfortably on his chair.

“So, how do we do this?” Oliver asked her, his posture tense.

“First, I need you to sign this.” Helena said, moving a document in front of him at the dark desk.

“What is this?”

“Just something that I do to ensure that this conversation stays in this room.”

“A non-disclosure agreement?” Oliver asked her, part shocked and part irritated.

“I can't have you talking about my business now, can I?” She explained coldly.

“It’s not something that I want to expose either. Trust me.” Oliver replied, annoyed.

“Excellent. Then you won't have any problem signing”

“Fine” Oliver said, his eyes scanning the document quickly, before signing where he was supposed to sign. “Satisfied?”

“Hardly.” She whispered, before taking the contract and putting it inside one of her desk drawers. “But it’s a start.” She said with a smirk.

“You seem nervous.” She said to him.

“I’m just not particularly excited to walk into the prostitution world”

“I have an elite escort business. I arrange for meetings between my clients and my employees. What you do between four walls, is not my responsibility”

“I see.”

“As you may imagine, Oliver, I run a serious business. It demands hard work and dedication. I expect nothing but excellency. My reputation will be what will bring your clients, and your dedication and discretion will keep them.” She explained.

“I understand,” He said with a clenched jaw.

“There will be rules that I will need you to follow. Those rules exist to make this process simpler. If you follow them, there will be nothing for you to worry. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She said, handing him a large list.

“What’s that?” Oliver said, looking down at the list.

“As I said, I expect nothing but excellency from my employees. To achieve that, I need you to follow those instructions. Those will guarantee that you are on top of your physical form; which will assure that you will do an exceptional job.”

“There is a list of foods that I can or not eat; an exercise routine; sleep pattern. Is that really necessary?”

“I need my boys to look good. To feel good. I need them healthy and strong. I only provide the best for my clients and they know that. That is why they pay me so much to arrange these…dates.”

“I see” Oliver said, trying to hide his despise.

“Oliver, those clients will spend thousands of dollars to spend a few hours with you. If you play your cards right, you can get regulars. Those are the real money bringers. From time to time, you will have a bachelorette, a birthday girl or someone that needs to let off some steam. Maybe even someone that just needs some handsome man by her side to impress the colleagues. The details don't matter, what matters is the sum they are paying me”

“That’s cold,” Oliver said. Even if he wasn’t thrilled to sell himself, he couldn't picture those women like that.

“This is how the business rolls. You need to start to see this as a business.” She said coldly. “Especially because you will do it for a commission fee.”

“Commission?” Oliver asked with interest.

“A regular two hour date will earn you five thousand dollars. That’s of course, if you choose the full package.” She said, knowing how to play with Oliver interests. “Since I know you are still struggling with this, I assume you will rather be interested into playing eye candy at High School reunions than going on real dates.”

“How much do those pay?” Oliver asked her, almost feeling hopeful.

“Around a thousand dollars.”

“Oh” He said, not able to hide his disappointment.

“Tommy felt the say way when he started. I guess all of them thought they could resist. That somehow they could avoid it. But when someone offers you fifty thousand dollars for a weekend with you, it’s a bit hard to resist. Don't you think?”

“Fifty thousand dollars?” Oliver said, shocked.

“You would be surprised how much the rich of Starling City would spend for a weekend of sex.” Helena teased him. “But I guess you are about to find out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I will throw a party tonight. I like my clients to see the new additions in the menu. It keeps things fresh for them.” She explained. “I will provide you with a tux, and a car will pick you up and take you to the party. Then we will see if you really can fit into this world Oliver.”

“Fine” He said, his hands holding him tightly on the armchair. Otherwise, he may run and never come back. But he couldn't do this, he needed this chance.

“Let’s hope that my clients will like what they will see” Helena said, getting up from her chair, pressing her hands against her desk while eyeing Oliver. “Then we will see if you will be able to earn what you need.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver hated wearing suits.

While his mother and sister always praised how nice he looked when he wore then, he always felt constricted in it. Almost like he couldn't breathe.

The dark tuxedo was even worse. He felt the tie bow was too tight. His shoulders confined. The suspenders strapped him in.

However, he knew better than this. The suit was not the problem, the reason why he was wearing one was. No matter how much he already had thought about it, how much he had rationalized his actions, he still fought against it. While Oliver knew that working for Helena was his last chance of finding a way to get out of his father’s debt, he despised the mere thought of have to sell himself to do it.

He never had been the kind of man that took sex lightly, and yet, here he was ready to do it. Feeling the wrath creep in, Oliver tried to calm himself. He needed to focus on why he was doing this, why it would be worth it. He just needed to do it enough times to pay Anatoly, and then he could forget to have ever met Helena. He would move on with his life and forget it had ever happened.

Feeling a new sense of purpose filling his body, Oliver knocked at Tommy’s front door.

A few moments later, he could hear a pinched tone and the sound of hurried footsteps.

“Uncle Ollie” Tommy six year old daughter shouted, opening the door.

“Lily-bug” Oliver said, crouching down to take the little girl into his arms.

“You are looking so pretty!” She said, admiring Oliver’s black tuxedo. “You look like one of my Ken dolls.” Lily said excitedly.

“Thank you, honey,” Oliver said with a small laugh.

“Lily Ann Merlyn! How many times do I have to tell you to not open the door by yourself?” Tommy shouted, as he rushed towards the living room.

“Sorry daddy” Lily said from Oliver’s arms.

“Hi, Tommy” Oliver said, holding the little girl in his arms while Tommy nodded in his direction, yet his eyes focused on Lily.

“I know how sorry you are, missy.” Tommy said, giving her a disapproving glare.

“But it was only Uncle Ollie, daddy.” She said with a small smile, her little arms and legs wrapped around Oliver’s body.

“It won't always be Uncle Ollie, Lily!” Tommy said sternly. “We already talked about this. You need to have a grownup with you when you open the door.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” The little girl whispered, her face shutting down.

“Oh no, don't start with the waterworks.” Tommy said firmly, as a small hiccup formed on her small lips. “You can’t cry every time I say you did something wrong.”

“Ok” She whispered, hiding her face against Oliver’s neck.

“Now go finish your dinner. Daddy and Uncle Ollie have some grownup talk to do.” Tommy said, unaffected by the little performance that Lily was putting on.

“Go finish your dinner, Lily-bug.” Oliver whispered on her ear, as she held tight on him. “I promise you we will watch a movie tomorrow to make it up to you.”

“The Little Mermaid?” She asked him, her baby tears wetting his neck.

“Sure kiddo, we can watch it.” Oliver said, softly moving his hands on her back.

“Pink promise?” She asked him, her nose puffy.

“Pink promise” Oliver said, softly putting the six-year-old down on the floor.

“Ok, I will go finish my dinner.” Lily said happily, before running back to the kitchen.

“Really, Oliver? Negotiating with my six year old?”

“She was crying!”

“Those were the _‘I want something tears’_ mixed with _‘I don´t want be grounded tears’_. Those are not her ‘ _I am sad tears’_ or ‘ _I am hurt tears’_. You just got played, buddy” Tommy said with a laugh, while picking some toys from the floor that Lily had left lying around the living room.

“What can I say; she is too adorable for me to resist her.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Of course she’s adorable, she’s my kid.” Tommy said, while putting a Barbie, a firetruck and a stuffed animal inside a small toy box. “You are looking dashing by the way” Tommy teased.

“You too” Oliver said, as Tommy did a small bow down. “But, where is your shirt?”

“I live with a child, Oliver. Do you think I will put on my white shirt and give her dinner? Are you insane?” Tommy asked him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“My bad” Oliver said with a small laugh. “Who knew that Tommy Merlyn would be the bad cop in here? The responsible parent.”

“I am the bad and the good cop. I’m just more used to her tantrums than you are.”

“True.” Oliver said, pushing his hands inside of his trouser pockets. “I don't know how you do all of this. Especially on your own.”

“Well, the moment I first laid my eyes on her, everything changed. She was the only thing that mattered.” Tommy said with a shrug. “The rest fell into place, I guess.”

“It still amazes me, even after all these years.”

“It’s called parenting, Oliver.” Tommy said calmly. “My daughter is the most important thing in my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. You’ll see when you have your own kids one day.”

“I guess I never fully understood how much you were willing to do for her.” Oliver said softly, now knowing exactly how far Tommy was willing to go to assure Lily’s future.

“There are no limits,” Tommy said with honesty, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I see that now.” Oliver said with a sad smile.

 “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m good I guess.” Oliver said with a shrug.

“You sure?”

“It’s not like I have any other choice on the matter.”

“We always have a choice, Ollie. What you chose to do for your family should not be taken for granted. You are willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

“I know that.” Oliver said, trying to look more calm than he actually felt.

“I might not be proud of what I have to do.  I mean, it’s not like I always dreamt of becoming a high paid escort.” Tommy explained, rolling his eyes.  “But this is how I pay for this apartment. The reason that I can afford to have a car. That my daughter has everything she needs. I will be in this business just long enough until I can save for Lily college, for her first car, who knows, maybe I can buy us a house. But my point is, I do this so she never has to know the kind of life that I had growing up.”

“I’m not judging you, Tommy.” Oliver said with a somber tone. “Who am I to judge you, when I’m about to do the same thing?”

“Ollie, when the time comes, think about the reason why you’re doing this. Think about whom you are doing this. Think about how this is what will keep your family safe.” Tommy explained. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear, but it will make you feel better,” Tommy said, trying to calm Oliver down.

“Thank you.” Oliver said sadly. “I may not be thrilled about it, but I know that I only have this chance because of you.”

“Don't mention it, buddy.” Tommy said, as he watched from afar, as Lily finished her food and put her small plastic plate on top of the sink.

“Lily, go brush your teeth. Mrs. Stevenson will be here soon.” Tommy said to her.

“Ok, daddy.” Lily said, rushing towards the bathroom.

“Besides, it’s ok to be nervous as well.” Tommy said to him. “My first time, I had to take some liquid encouragement before I went on my ‘date’ of the night.”

“I guess I don't know what to expect.” Oliver said, moving a hand nervously over his face.

“You don't have to worry about it. Every few months Helena throws these parties to introduce the new boys and the new clients. She likes to keep it traditional, which is why it’s a masquerade party. It gives a false sense of mystery and freedom. That way the clients can take a good look at the boys and not worry about who might recognize them.”

“Take a good look?” Oliver asked, anxious.

“Don't worry, it’s a no touch party for the new guys. You’llbe ok.” Tommy teased as his phone beeped inside his pants pockets. “Oh, Helena’s driver is on his way. I better go get Mrs. Stevenson. The Huntress hates when we’re late”

“The Huntress?”

“Our madam.” Tommy explained. “Helena. When she is in the zone, she doesn’t like that we use her name. She thinks it breaks the character.”

“I guess that ‘Huntress’ fits her.” Oliver said appalled.

“Think of it as a codename if you like” Tommy explained. “Besides, it’s not like we want them to know our real names.”

“Oh.” Oliver said, shocked that he hadn't thought about it before. “Which one is yours?”

“Colin.”

“Colin?”

“The ladies like it. It’s easy for them to remember. Besides I know how much those cougars enjoy Colin Firth.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver and Tommy walked out of the private elevator that took them to the penthouse of the Creek Tower. The luxurious building stood in the heart of the richest neighborhood of Starling City. The apartment complex, designed to please the elite of the city, was a mix of modern steel and elegant lines.

The lavish penthouse was richly decorated, and filled with what Oliver knew to be Helena’s best clientele.

There were men and women, elegantly dressed, their faces covered with masks and most of them carrying champagne flutes in their hands. Oliver immediately recognized the other men that were part of The Huntress List; they were all dressed in matching tuxedos like the ones that he and Tommy were wearing. Probably, an efficient way to distinguish them from the guests.

Some of them were talking with the clients, other were dancing and others were leading clients towards a more secluded area of the penthouse, disappearing behind closed doors. The reason was painfully obvious.

“Well, let’s get this party started” Tommy said, putting his charming smile in place. “I see some of my regulars around.”

“Do you recognize them with the masks?”

“It’s not my first rodeo, buddy.” Tommy replied with a small laugh, while different pair of eyes focused them. “I think you piqued the interest of some ladies”

“What should I do?” Oliver asked him, unable to hide his nerves, as some of the clients started to whisper one between the other, while pointing in their direction.

“Wait for The Huntress. The clients know how to play this game;  they know you are new in here and that you are off the limits tonight.” Tommy explained. “But to be honest, that is what makes you so damn irresistible to them.” Tommy teased.

“Thank you for the pep talk”

“Don't mention it.” Tommy said with a smirk, while they watched as a masked Helena walked in their direction. While the mask she was wearing was beautiful, it did nothing to hide her identity, just like her black dress that showed enough of her pale skin to barely be considered decent.

“Hello boys” She said, stopping in front of them at the hall entrance, her husky voice making Oliver tense all over again.

“Good night, Huntress.” Tommy said his charming smile full in place.

“One of your regulars has been waiting for you, Colin.” Helena said, her tone dominating, her eyes cold and her posture controlling “We wouldn't want to keep her waiting any longer, would we?”

“Of course not, Huntress.” Tommy said politely, as he nodded in obedience to Helena orders. 

“Don't worry, I will take a good care of our boy.” Helena said with a mischievous smile that did nothing to calm Oliver.

“Good luck” Tommy said to Oliver, before walking towards the end of the large room, where a tall brunette had been sitting down, clearly waiting for him.

With Tommy absence, Oliver felt even more anxious, his shoulders tense, his jaw clenched. His chest felt heavy and he could feel his hands trembling. He was a second away from a panic attack.

“You have to look like you want to be here.”  Helena whispered against his ear, her lips barely touching his skin. “Think of it as playing a part”

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked, shocked.

“Those men and women have paid a small fortune to be here tonight. This party is for them. It is a privilege to be here. So you have to look like there is nowhere you’d rather be than here.” She explained, while one of her hands danced on top of his suit clad chest, moving down to his abs. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Huntress.” Oliver murmured, holding back a disgusted grunt.

“Good boy.” She whispered against his earlobe, the tip of her tongue softly moving against his earlobe. “Now, it’s time to play”

Helena took Oliver’s arm and crossed against her one, walking towards the curious crowd that had been watching them. “Welcome to the Huntress List”

* * *

 

Helena and Oliver spend the next hour talking with different people. She would present him as the new member of her List, and he would move along with her, smiling when necessary, saying what he quickly realized the clients wanted to hear.

While he  accepted that he wouldn't be able to escape from selling himself for sex, that he had to surrender to his clients desires, he was clear to the fact that he would only attend to female clients; which didn't exactly pleas some of the clients that wanted to schedule a night with him.

To Helena’s joy and his relief, a few members of Helena’s clientele approached her wanting to schedule a date with him in the next few weeks. While she seemed pleased with it, she played with the idea that he was overbooked. Which only lead to discussions about the price range they were willing to pay. Tommy had been right, his presence and the fact that he was untouchable only made him irresistible, and the rich women of Starling seemed to be willing to pay a small fortune to spend a few hours with him.

Even though Oliver accepted that this was his only option, he couldn't stop feeling a mix of repugnance and anger while Helena charmed the clients. Although he finally understood that he was past the point of no return, that he had given up the right to feel distaste when he signed on to exchange money for sex, it didn't make him feel any less used or filthy. Especially when a group of 60-year-old women, who had been eying him all night long, had finally made their move and asked Helena about a date. The way they were running their eyes all over his body, had made him feel dirty and cheap, and while he knew he had made the right decision for his families sake, he still hated it.

“I knew you were going to be a success,” Helena praised, as they walked away from the group of older women. “I had a feeling about it,” She said with a smirk, eying his body with a smile on her red painted lips.

 “Some of those women are old enough to be my mother,” Oliver said, trying to hold back his aversion. They were clients. He had to start to see them all as clients.

“Those are the ones that pay the best.” Helena whispered, as they walked around the room. “I would advise you to make a cougar, one of your regulars.”

“I’m sure you would” Oliver whispered, knowing the big fee that Helena would get from each of his ‘dates’.

“Don´t be a hypocrite. You’re here for the money and they are here for the sex. It’s a business deal like any other.” Helena whispered at him. “Their age shouldn't bother you… as long as they are paying it.”

“I’m trying” Oliver said, exasperated. The age of the women wasn’t the only thing that bothered him, it was the things he was willing to do for money.

“You better get used to it, Jonas.” She said with a malicious smile. “I think you will have quite a clientele.”

“Good” Oliver said shortly, not sure if he was trying to convince Helena or himself of the matter.

“I need to work a deal out. Can you be a good boy and behave yourself while I’m gone?” Helena teased him, enjoying his discomfort.

“Yes, Huntress.”

“Good. Now go mingle. But remember, you aren't here to play tonight.” Helena said, running a fingertip down his abs.

“I’ll keep that in mind”

“Good boy” Helena said, before walking towards where a group of people that were waiting for her.

Oliver looked over the room, trying to find Tommy, hoping to be able to leave the party as soon as possible. But Tommy was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared hours ago with a mysterious brunette that had made him give her a real smile, a true Tommy Merlyn smile. One that almost made it look like his best friend had feelings for one of his clients.

“I need a drink,” Oliver whispered, feeling his tense shoulders aching, his head throbbing. “Or maybe ten.”

He slowly walked towards the large bar in the end of the open living room. He had to struggle to detach himself from the arms of two women, who didn´t seem to enjoy Helena’s rule of ‘you can look but you can't touch it’. He was exhausted of the sordid looks and touches. All he wanted was to have a drink or two, find Tommy and get the hell away from this place. Pretend that his life wasn't fucked up enough that he agreed to have sex with a stranger for a few thousand dollars.

But between the dancing bodies, the intoxicated men and women, and the lustful looks and touches, he saw her.

She was sitting alone; her long legs crossed one over the other, a crystal glass filled with what he assumed was red wine in her hands. A black and golden mask hid most of her face. Her lips painted red, her long hair curled in perfect waves down her back. Her body was covered and yet completely exposed; her black long-sleeved sheer lace dress with strategic black bodice showed her perfect curves, yet, leaving impossible to touch her milky skin.

She was sexy and sophisticated.

She was a paradox.

A mystery.

She was the last thing he expected to find here tonight.

And for a moment, all he wanted was to forget all the sorrow, forget all the reasons that put him into this path, forget everything but her.

And for a second, he did.

But it was an illusion. A dream. And Oliver had lost his right to dream a long time ago.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to have this single moment stranded in time. He needed it so that he could endure the harsh reality that was his life. Even if only for a instant.

And for the first time in a real long time, Oliver decided to be selfish. He didn´t consider the consequences. He didn't think on on why he was there tonight. All he could see was her.

Oliver dared to act on his heart desires.

Oliver slowly approached the bar, watching her as he walked. He ordered a scotch on the rocks, while he sat a stool away from the mysterious woman. She sat quiet, almost unmoving, one of her fingertips dancing against the edge of the crystal glass.

“I thought that people were supposed to have fun at parties.” Oliver said, pushing his elbows against the bar.

“Excuse me?” She asked, almost as she hadn´t heard him.

“The whole point of this” He said, pointing to the room. “Was to be fun. But you don´t look like you’ve been having any fun.”

“I guess that I don´t fit in the standard party crowd” She said sarcastically, while still looking down at her wine glass. “Sorry to disappoint” She said, almost bitterly.

“I didn't think you did” Oliver said, as she remained silent for a few moments. “So, what’s girl like you is doing in a place like this?”

“What?” She asked, annoyed.

“I said: what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?” He asked her again, a small smile on his lips.

“Did you really say this, or am I hallucinating?” The blond said in a way that Oliver wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself.

 “Sadly, I have to admit that the words indeed left my mouth” Oliver said with a small smile.

“Listen, mister…” She said, turning around to face him, and stopping when she saw him. “Hi.” She whispered, a surprised smile appearing on her red lips, almost like she wasn't expecting him to be there.

“Hi” Oliver said, mesmerized by her blue eyes.

“That was a terrible pick up line,” She said with a small laugh, her face lighting up, making him feel like his breathing was picking up.

“I’m well aware of that,” Oliver said with an embarrassed laugh, as he took a gulp of his scotch.

“I’m sure you can do much better than that,” She said, with a small smile, taking a sip of her drink.

“I would like to think so.” Oliver said with a smile. “But I must admit I am a bit out of practice”

“Really?” She asked him, his comment clearly picking her interest. “Are you recently single?”

“Something like that.” He said with a flirty smile. “Let’s just say that I have been out of the market for a while.”

“A loner? I would never guessed,” She said with a flirty smile. “Broken hearted?”

“Nah” Oliver said with a shrug. “I guess I needed some time on my own.” He explained, feeling strangely comfortable talking to her.

“Now that I can relate too,” She said with a hint of sadness.  “Yet, a man that chooses to remain alone,” She said with fake shock. “And here I thought you were a dying species.” She teased.

“Let’s just say that I haven’t met anyone worth putting myself out there. But I feel like it’s time to make a change” He murmured, too enchanted with her, with her eyes and her soft smile.

“Really? And what brought this up?”

“I don't know. I think it has something to do with a mysterious blonde with blue eyes and a gentle smile.” Oliver whispered, unable to hold himself back. He was so tired of denying what he desired. He was exhausted to have to pretend all the time.  He needed this moment. Needed to be himself , the real Oliver, not the shadow he had become the past year.

“Lucky girl” She said with a smile, before taking another sip of her drink.

“I’m Jonas, by the way.” Oliver said, offering his hand to her.

“Meghan” She said, shaking his hand.

“So, Meghan. I’m going to ask you again: what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?”

“I have to admit I had been wondering the same thing for the past hour.” She said, looking down at her glass, a sad smile on her lips.

“I guess we all have those moments, from time to time,” He said, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Are you speaking from experience?” She replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Something like that” He teased. “I mean, it’s not like someone as beautiful as you needed to be here.” He flirted. “I’m sure there are endless men dying to take a gorgeous woman like you to dinner.”

“Who said I wanted to be taken to dinner?” She whispered, her eyes moving down to his mouth, making his breathing speed up, their bodies angling itself, closer and closer.

“What do you want, Meghan?” He asked, draw to her, unable to stop himself. The inexplicable pull making him courageous. Making him say and do things he knew he shouldn't do. Making him act in a way he knew would only end in sorrow for him. But he couldn't stop himself. He was way past the point of no return.

His hand slowly moving towards her lower back, his skin dancing against the black lace that covered it. Oliver could feel the small shivers running down her body. He saw her slowly biting her lower lip, trying to hold back a small gasp. Her fingertips holding tightly on her glass. He could see in her deep blue eyes that she felt the same magnetic pull. The irresistible allure. The temptation.

“We both know what I want.” She whispered lowly, her tongue softly moving to moist her lips, making him feel his own hands trembling against her body.

“What?” He asked, breathless. Mesmerized by her. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. It was soo much more than her beauty. She was remarkable.

“I want to dance.” She hushed.

“Dance?” He asked confused, his mind fogged with a mix of fascination and desire.

“Take me to the dance floor, Jonas.” She whispered, getting up from the bar stool and walking towards the fading lights of the room, while Oliver watched her with amazement.

The loud music pumped, a sexy beat echoed in the room, as bodies moved together.

She walked towards the middle of the dance floor, her body flowing with the music, as she enjoyed every melody of the song.

She moved slowly, pushing her hands up and down in the air, her hips moving with the heavy beat. Her eyes closed, a wicked smile on her lips, as she lost herself in the music.

Oliver strolled slowly, his eyes focused on her, watching her every move.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She reached for him, and he pushed their bodies closer together, moving as one with the hypnotic beat.

She moved her hands around his neck, digging her fingertips in the short hairs of the back of his neck, her heels making her reach around his shoulders, while he moved his hands down her back and towards her hips. They moved together, pressed from chest to toe, his strong arms holding tight on her, their hips pressed together.

Dancing in perfect harmony. Like they had been doing it their entire lives and not just a few minutes. It was flawless synchrony.

They moved together, song after song, until a slower beat started.

“Meghan” He whispered, his eyes fixed on hers, his hands bringing her body even closer to his. He had never felt something so strong before. He had never felt as connected to a woman like he did with her. It was unexplainable and irrational. But he couldn't stop himself.He needed to feel her. He needed to touch her. He simply needed her. In a way he never had before.

“Don't” She whispered, one of her fingertips moving against his lower lip, silencing him. She knew if she let him speak, the moment would be lost, and she was done losing her chances. Not anymore.

She danced her fingertips against his lower lip, as he held back a gasp, closing his eyes at the small caress, She admired the beautiful stranger, that had sad eyes and that clearly didn't belong there. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering what had happened to him. She couldn't deny that she could see so much of herself in him. See her own torments and the weight that she carried. All the things she always tried to hide.

She was tired of overthinking everything in her life. She was so tired to have to be the responsible one. To do everything people expected her to do. She was tired of denying herself of her own desires.

But tonight she wouldn´t deny herself.

She couldn't withhold the undeniable pull between her and Jonas. She didn't want to resist. Not anymore. Even if for just a moment.

She slowly moved towards him, softly pressing their lips together. One small caress.

One small moment lost in time.

Oliver gasped, feeling the soft touch of her lips against his own, her hands holding him tightly against her. Small sparks flew all over his body, as he held tight onto her, in that perfect moment. A moment he never wanted to let go.

He softly held her face, while their lips tenderly moved one against the other, almost as if they were both afraid the other would disappear.

Meghan panted against his lips; their bodies molded perfectly together, as they lost themselves into that perfect kiss. Their lips parted, and their tongues danced together, moving in synchrony.

Oliver’s fingers danced against the sheer lace of her back, pressing her even closer against him, making her moan against his lips. Meghan ran her fingers down his strong back, digging her nails against the fabric of his jacket, lost in the heat of his body.

One of his hands moved towards her golden locks, moving his fingers in her curls, pushing their bodies even closer. Their breathing were heavy, the kiss was intense and overwhelming, in a way that neither one ever felt before.

Oliver’s body shuddered, his blood pulsing on his veins, making him moan her name against her plump lips. He roamed his hands against her body, moving from her hips to her ass, pushing her even tighter against him, making her feel his pulsing desire for her.

The kiss was consuming. Perfect. Devastating.

It was life changing.

For those few moments, it was as if only the two of them existed on that dance floor.

And for a second, it was perfect.

It was theirs.

“Well, well. I’m glad to see that Jonas has introduced himself.” Helena said with a malicious tone, interrupting the moment and making them break apart from their kiss.

“What?” Meghan asked dazed, still holding tightly onto Jonas, her mind fogged.

“This one was on the house.” Helena said, watching how they held each other tight, lost in each other's touch. “Next time, you will have to pay for it. Call me, if you want to schedule Jonas for next week. But I gotta tell you, he’s been really requested tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Meghan asked, astonished.

“Jonas is the new addiction on my List.” Helena explained, as Meghan stood there, shocked. “If you want to continue what you two started on the dance floor, all you have to do is make an appointment.”

“Meghan” Oliver whispered, his body still pressed intimately against hers, as she stood frozen, processing what Helena had just said.

“You know my number, Meghan.” Helena said with a small smile. “I will be waiting for your call.” Helena said with a smirk, before leaving the two of them in the middle of the dance floor.

“Meghan” Oliver whispered, knowing that the moment she realized why he was there, it was over.

“I…” Meghan said tensing on Oliver’s arms. “I’ve got to go.” She whispered, slowly moving away from him.

“Meghan” Oliver begged.

“Let me go” She shouted, pushing herself away from his arms.

“I…”

“Just let me go.” She said, before walking away from him, disappearing in the middle of the crowd.

And just like that, it was over before it even begun.

She was everything he ever desired and everything he knew he could never have.

Just like a dream, she faded away, and Oliver should know better than to believe in dreams.

Dreams was a luxury that he couldn't afford to have.

Not anymore.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter, and had understand a bit more of why Oliver and Tommy decided to take this path.**

**More of Felicity Smoak on next chapter.**

**I love you all, thank you for the support!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**

 


	3. Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own characters. All rights over characters of the TV show Arrow belong to DC Comics and CW Television. All rights over this idea and its concepts belong to me. This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader and is not to be shared on any other sites (besides AO3 and FF) or events without our express permission.
> 
> **
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone! I am sorry for the delay, but RL has been insane! Between my work as a Science teacher, writing my thesis and getting one of my Scientific Papers published, writing had been a challenge! 
> 
> But the new chapter is here and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I want to thank my dear friend, TheAlternativeSource, for her work as my beta reader and for going into another journey with me.
> 
> As always, the links for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Follow me on Twitter - @PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Love,
> 
> PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Music – Sinners by Lauren Aquilina

__

_[POLYVORE SETS FOR EARNED IT](http://www.polyvore.com/earned_it/collection?id=4740617) _

* * *

 

_The rules say our emotions don't comply_

_But we'll defy the rules until we die_

 

_So let's be sinners to be saints_

_And let's be winners by mistake_

_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you_

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

 

_You showed me feelings I've never felt before_

_We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door_

_And how can you expect me not to eat_

_when the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

 

_So let's be sinners to be saints_

_And let's be winners by mistake_

_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you_

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

_Our hearts are too ruthless to break_

_Let's start fires for heavens sake_

 

 

* * *

 

Felicity Meghan Smoak was born surrounded by love and wealth.

 

She was the result of a loving marriage, the only daughter of technology entrepreneur William ‘Bill’ Smoak and his college sweetheart, Donna Smoak.

 

While she was as bright and fearless as her father, she was also kind and generous as her mother.

 

She was the kind of woman that never broke a promise.

 

Yet, she broke the only one she couldn´t break.

 

She fell in love when she promised she would not.

 

She broke their one rule.

 

The day she said those words, it was the end of them.

 

The end of something that could never be.

 

* * *

 

The mansion gardens were filled with sounds of laughter and joy.

 

Under an old oak tree, Bill Smoak pushed his only daughter on her small wooden swing.

 

The little 8 year old girl burst into giggles , holding tightly onto the ropes of the swing.

 

“Higher, daddy! Higher!” Felicity shouted.

“Are you sure, honey?” Bill teased, pushing a bit stronger with each move of the swing.

 

“Yes, daddy!” Felicity said with a large smile.

 

“Careful, Billy.” Donna said, filled with motherly worry, next to the large trunk of the tree.

 

“Remember what happened the last time?”

 

“She learned her lesson, didn´t you Lissy?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Felicity said, remembering the last time she asked to go faster in the swing and she end up falling down and breaking her arm. It was a boring summer after that.

 

“Will you hold tight?” Bill asked her between pushed.

 

“Yeap” She said with a large smile, showing the teeth she had lost a few days ago.

 

“Billy” Donna said apprehensive, watching as Felicity moved higher in the air.

 

“She will be fine, darling” Billy said with a charming smile, as Donna laughed. “Won't you, Lissy?”

 

“If she breaks her arm again, you will be the one that will hold her as she cries at the hospital,” Donna said, remembering how devastated Felicity had been, begging for her father while she was at the hospital, but Bill was in Japan at the time.

 

“Don't stop, daddy. Please!”

 

“Never” He said with a smile, while Donna laughed at them, and went back to reading her book.

Felicity loved those moments.

 

When it was only her and her parents. The rare quiet moments.

 

They would spend hours together, playing around the mansion, swimming, reading or watching their favorite movies. Sometimes they would travel to a distant place; somewhere no one would bother them. They would enjoy each other’s company, only the three of them, like any other family.

 

But the Smoak’s weren't any family.  

There were always responsibilities and appointments. There were assistants, employers and security teams. Her father was constantly working, always focused on a new project, a new form of technology that he was developing, or on the family company. Even when he was right there with them, his mind was away.

 

And as time passed, Bill got even busier, and the time that he could spend quietly with his family got fewer and fewer, until they were so rare that Donna had told him she would take Felicity and leave him if he kept that way.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Smoak.” A tall man wearing a suit said from a distance.

 

“Yes, David” Bill asked, not turning back to look at him.

 

“You have a call, sir.”

 

“Can't you see that I am busy?” Bill hissed irritated to have his time with his wife and daughter interrupt. “Ask Rachel to take the call.”

 

“Rachel was the one that asked me to bring you the phone sir.” The man explained, holding a phone on his hands. “She said it’s urgent.”

 

“I am sure she did.” Bill whispered, knowing how his personal assistant acted. “Tell her to take the call. I will call whatever back later”

 

“It’s an urgent call from Hong Kong.”

 

“Hong Kong?” Bill asked, his tone filled with worry.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Why didn't you said that before?” He hissed. “Give me that phone.”

 

“Billy” Donna shouted, as Billy let go of the swing to take the call. “You promised.”

 

“David, can you push Lissy for me, please.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Smoak.” David said, walking towards the swing.

 

“Daddy, no!” Felicity bawled. “You said you would play with me today”

 “It’s just one call, sweetheart,” Bill said, while David moved to push Felicity on the swing. “I will be back in a second.”

 

“Billy.” Donna screeched, exasperated.

 

“Donna, not now” Bill said, before walking away phone in hand.

 

“Daddy” Felicity whispered, watching as her father disappeared from view, not even noticing how high David was pushing her.

 

“David, you may stop now.” Donna said, getting up and removing her shoes. “I got it from here.”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Smoak.” David said, moving away as Donna replaced him on the swing, and moving to a safe distance, so he could watch over them but still give them privacy.

 

They stood in silence for a few moments until Donna could clearly see Felicity small body slightly shaking with the little girls tears.

 

“Oh, honey” Donna said, moving to slow down the swing, and crouching in front of her daughter. “Don´t cry, Lissy”

 

“He promised! He promised me, mommy”

 

“I know, honey,” Donna said, moving her fingers against Felicity tear stained cheeks.

 

“Why is he always breaking his promises?” Felicity asked, between sobs.

 

“He doesn’t mean to.” Donna tried to explain. “Sometimes, grownups have to make hard decisions. Your dad loves you very much, Felicity. More than anything on the world. But sometimes he has to go and make decisions that will affect other people's lives. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you.”

 

“I wish he would stay with us.” She whispered, feeling dejected.

 

“So do I, honey.” Donna muttered, running her hands over her daughter long blond hair. “But I promise you something”

 

“What?”

 

“I will never leave you.” Donna mumbled, her eyes filled with sadness. “Not even in one million years.”

 

“Pinky promise?” Felicity asked her mom.

 

“Pinky promise.” Donna whispered, as Felicity jumped on her arms, sobbing.

 

That day Felicity finally understood that not everyone kept their promises like her mom did. Not everyone understood the weight of their words.

 

* * *

 

The Winsor Academy, a private school for girls, was Felicity definition for Hell.

 

What 17 year old wants to study in an only girl’s school, and be stuck during years with the stuck up elite of Starling City?

 

While Felicity hated the mere idea of attending it, her father thought it would be the best solution to fix her problems with authority figures. Like any teenager, Felicity had been going through a rough phase, and while listening to rock bands and dying her hair had been accepted by her parents as part of it, getting in fights and being expelled from her last High School was not. Her punishment had been The Winsor Academy.

 

She had been there for the past three months, and while she had made some friends, she couldn't fully connect with almost anyone there. None of her friends seem to understand why she had so much anger inside of her, or why she simply couldn't accept things as they were. She always had a strong personality and a lack of filter, always saying the first things that came on her mind. While it was considered cute while she was a child, it became rude as she grown up, and right now, it was what caused her to be waiting in the principal's office.

 

Is not as if she did want to get into an argument with her English teacher again. She just didn't understand why they wouldn't study Sylvia Plath instead of reading about Hemingway all over again. All she pointed out what how misogynist society was. Yet, here she was, waiting to be lectured again about her ill-tempered and her issues with male authority.

 

“So, what did you do?” A voice asked her, breaking Felicity from her thoughts. “Did some satanic ritual on the school gym?” A blonde asked, her tone filled with sarcasm as she eyed Felicity dark hair and heavy makeup. “I wouldn't judge you if you did.”

 

“Sadly, not today” Felicity said acidly, crossing her arms against her chest. “But it still early”

 

“Sassy, I like it” The blonde said with a raised eyebrow. “I am Sara Lance by the way”.

 

“Felicity Smoak” She replied, shortly.

 

“Smoak? As in daughter of William Smoak? Owner of Smoak Inc.? The tech guy?”

 

“The one and only” Felicity whispered bitterly.

 

“Oh, daddy issues.” Sara said with a smirk. “I can see we are about to get along just fine, Smokie.”

 

“Smokie?”

 

“Yes, Smokie” Sara said with a large smile. “Come on, it’s cute.” Sara said with a laugh, making Felicity roll her eyes at the other blonde.

 

“You are like this with everyone or is this behavior only for strangers you meet at the principal’s office.”

 

“But we are not strangers anymore, we are practically BFF. Bonding over our tendencies to get in trouble. Basically Thelma & Louise”

 

“You are weird.”

 

“I have been called worse.” Sara said with a shrug.

 

Before Felicity could reply, the door opened, revealing Damien Darkh, The Wistor Academy principal.

 

“The two of you, in my office, now.” Damien said, before rushing back to his office.

 

“See, even being lectured together. BFFs” Sara said with a smirk, as they walked inside the Principal's office.

 

The large office, faced the large field of the Academy, and the dark wooden panels on the doors made the room feel claustrophobic. A large desk sat in front of the large window, two chairs in front of it. Damien Darhk sat on the desk, his blue eyes cold and distant.

 

“Ms. Lance and Ms. Smoak. I don't have the entire day.” He said shortly, pushing his hands against the dark wood desk.

Sara walked slowly and sitting down in the chair as she owned the place. It clearly wasn't her first time.

 

While it also wasn't Felicity first rodeo, she knew that Principal Darhk despised her, but she had promised her mother that she would try to stay out of trouble, and she always kept her promises.

 

“So I see you two trouble makers are now acquaintance.” Damien stated, clearly unsatisfied with it.

 

“Thanks to you, Mr. Darhk.” Sara said with a sassy smile.

 

“Don't start with me, Ms. Lance. You know I won't tolerate any more of that behavior.”

 

“I was just trying to explain it. Respectfully” Sara said, her face showing exactly what she thought about it.

 

“I don't even know where to start with you two.” Darkh said, fuming over the two teenagers.

 

“You, once again being disrespectful and contesting your teacher decisions and authority” He said, pointing to Felicity. “And you, Ms. Lance, fooling around with another student in the school library.”

 

“What can I say? The girl can't resist this pretty face,” Sara said sarcastically.

 

“We already discussed this, Ms. Lance. Is extremely forbidden to engage in intimate relationships in the Academy.”

 

“Maybe you should tell the other girl that.” Sara replied. “Or is just because she is a Senator's daughter that she gets a free pass?”

 

“Ms. Lance, I would stop right there if I were you”

 

Sara held back on the snarky comment that was on the tip of her tongue, knowing she was on a thin rope, Damien was waiting for a good reason to expel her, and while she couldn´t wait to get out of this place, she knew her father wouldn't exactly approve it.

 

Damien took a long breath, holding tight on the edge of the wood desk, controlling his irritation with the duo.

“The both of you have bad tempers and lack of respect for authority. Every week I have complains about both of your behaviors and I am sick of seeing both of your faces in my office.” Damien hissed.

 

“We both know that this is pointless. You two will never change and I am done wasting my time on you two. Do I look like I am the kind of men who waste time?”

 

“No sir.” Sara and Felicity replied.

 

“You are both lucky to have such important fathers. Both of them are Sponsors of this school and that is the only reason that both of you are still here. Personally, I wouldn't give a damn about losing the sponsorship as long as I got rid of the two of you.” Damien said, not hiding his displeasure. “But sadly, the board wouldn't appreciate it. And so, I will have to endure both of your presences. But I am warning the two of you, I can make both of your lives much harder than it has to be. So make all of us a favor, and stay out of my sight. Do we have an understanding?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Both girls said.

 

“Good. Now get the hell out of my office.”

 

The two rushed out of the office and towards the main hall, the empty highway echoing the sounds of their rushed steps and laughter.

 

“Did you see the vein popping on his forehead?” Sara asked Felicity, as they both rushed towards the large lawn that lead towards the school track field.

 

“For I moment I thought he was going to have an aneurism right in front of us.” Felicity said to her.

 

“Imagine what daddy dearest would think of that.” Sara said with a smirk.

 

“I am not the only one with daddy issues it seems” Felicity said with a raised eyebrow, as Sara gave her a shrug.

 

“Guess it’s hard to be the imperfect daughter in a perfect family” Sara said, her tone filled with a mix of annoyance and sorrow.

 

“And here was I thinking I was screw up”

 

“You have no idea,” Sara said, as they reached the track field, sitting down on the bleachers.

 

“So, who was the girl?” Felicity asked her, as Sara smiled at her.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Sara teased.

 

“We have at least five Senator’s daughter in here. I am sure I will be able to figure out on my own if you don´t tell me.”

 

“I never kiss and tell” Sara said, winking at her.

 

“Not even to your BFF? You hurt my feelings like this, Lance”

 

“So now we are BFFs?” Sara asked her with a laugh.

 

“What can I say? You won me over the Smokie nickname.”

 

“I knew you liked it.”

 

“I guess I am a sucker for pet names,” Felicity said with a smirk as Sara laughed.

 

“And that is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

“But just to make sure, I am not into girls, ok.”

 

“Don't worry Smokie, you are not exactly my type.”

 

“And what is your type?”

 

“The exotic kind.”

 

“You know, you are making things way too easy for me, right?”

 

“I am well aware,” Sara said with a small laugh.

 

And just like that, Sara Lance became Felicity rock.

 

Everything she never knew she needed.

 

And just like Donna Smoak, Sara lance always kept her promises.

 

* * *

 

Sara and Felicity were inseparable through the years.

 

They went through high school together; through boyfriends and girlfriends; through heartbreak and ache. They overcome Sara family shock and denial when she came out as a lesbian. They dealt with their parents overbearing expectations and disappointments. Together, they always felt they could overcome anything that life threw at them.

 

But when the time for them to go to college came, they chose different paths.

 

While Felicity had been accepted into the Computer Science program at MIT, Sara had decided to take a year of, to travel through the world and try to find herself. The Lance family disapproved Sara decision, thinking she was reckless and irresponsible, the Smoak’s on the other hand, couldn't be more proud of Felicity.

 

Bill and Donna were relieved and excited to know that their daughter decision, whatever, they had no idea about the real reason behind Felicity choice. While Felicity Smoak always had been bright, having the same passion with technology as her father, it wasn't the only reason she chose to attend MIT.

 

While Felicity Smoak had been watched her entire life, always surrounded by her parents expectations and public opinion, she had found a way to free herself from the confines that being William Smoak only child brought.

 

She became Raven.

 

Raven was just another faceless hacker in the immensity of the deep web. She worked with an anonymous group of hackers to bring down the sick and twisted users that enjoyed the anonymity of the internet to do as they pleased. The more she worked with the group, more she found herself immersed in another world, where no one knew who she was.

 

Felicity found freedom into being someone else. Being Raven was cathartic, hacking came as second nature to her, and finally she felt a place where she belonged. Where she could be herself and not William Smoak daughter.

 

It wasn't that surprising that at MIT she just got deeper into that world.

 

There she met Cooper, a fellow student and hacker that had a hatred for rules and life expectations. The moment they met, it was almost as they were magnets, and there were an instantaneity attraction. But it was much more than sex; they had the same sarcastic sense of humor and wicked mind. Cooper saw her, her true self, and not the version the world seemed to see. He saw what she thought people would only see at Raven.

 

Their relationship was intense, filled with passion and fights, and Felicity caught herself doing things she never expected to do. Cooper was charming and seductive, and he knew how to manipulate the situation at his favor. He had her under his spell and he knew it. He took Felicity to a dark path, one that she wish she had never embarked. At the time, she couldn't say no, she wasn't strong enough.

 

Yet, she never expected him to cross lines that shouldn't be crossed. But Cooper thought he was untouchable, that no rules applied to him, that he could do what he damn pleased. His pride costed him his freedom.

 

The day Felicity caught him hacking into the federal government and erasing all student loans at the California state, she knew he had gone too far. She tried to stop him, to make him see reason, but he was determinate to act on his own desires. His ambition and arrogance was his doom.

Not two days later, the feds barged into his dorm room and arrested him over endless charges. Felicity watched as the man she thought she loved was taken from her, everything falling apart right in front of her, and she was unable to stop it.

 

That day changed her life.

 

While her father influence, and his team of lawyers kept her away from prison, it did nothing for the MIT board, who were ashamed of such scandal happening on their grounds. They expelled her. Not bothering to listen to her explanation.

 

Felicity watched while her future burned, leaving nothing but ashes of pain, regret and shame.

 

“You have two days to leave the premises Mrs. Smoak.” The MIT dean said, showing there was no room for contest. “Do you understand me? The university won't press charges, as agreed with the FBI. But you are no longer a student here. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Felicity whispered, her voice broken, as her lawyer nodded in agreement.

 

“I expected much more from you than this, Ms. Smoak.” The Dean said, filled with disappointment. “We all were”.

 

“Ms. Smoak agreed to the terms. Her parents will make sure that she leave as soon as possible.” Her lawyer said, closing her briefcase.

 

“Good” The dean said shortly.

 

“May we speak with our daughter for a moment, please? I would appreciate some privacy.” Bill said, from the other side of the room where he and Donna had been standing.

 

“Of course, Mr. Smoak.” The Dean said with sympathy. “Take your time.” He said, closing the door after him.

 

Bill took a deep breath as Donna couldn't hold back her aching sob.

 

“Mom!” Felicity mumbled her tone filled with tears.

 

“Oh, Lissy!” Donna said, hugging Felicity. “What did you do, honey?”

 

“Mom, is not what it looks like” Felicity tried to explain, watching the broken look on her mother’s eyes.

 

“Really, Felicity? Cause it looks like you and your boyfriend had been hacking into a Federal system.” Bill fumed, his face filled with disappointment.

 

“Dad, I can explain…”

 

“Explain what, Felicity?” Bill snapped. “The crimes you committed? The worry? The shame? Is this all a game to you? Do you have any idea of what you two did?”

 

“Billy!” Donna shouted, shocked to hear those words leaving her husband mouth.

 

“Of course not! What kind of person you think that I am?”

 

“I don't know, Felicity.” Bill ranted. “I don't know who you are anymore.”

 

“Really, dad?” Felicity sneered at the irony. “You want to play it like that?”

 

“Don't you start with me Felicity.” Bill said sitting down, pushing his glasses away from his face. “I did what I thought it was best for this family. You and your mother are the most important thing in my life. Every decision that I took was thinking of you and your mom. In our future.”

 

“You have no idea what is best for me. You don´t know me. You haven't been around enough to know me.”

 

“Lissy, don't say things like that.” Donna mumbled horrified.

 

“No, Donna. Let her. Let’s hear what Felicity has to say.” Bill whispered, watching as angry tears formed on his daughter's eyes. “Let’s hear what she has been holding back for years.”

 

“You know, when I was a kid I used to think that it was my fault that you were always away? I used to think that maybe I wasn't good enough. I wasn't smart enough, or polite or brave enough. Maybe my grades weren't good enough. Maybe I wasn't the child you expected me to be. So I tried to be. I tried to be more as I thought you wanted me to be. Because I thought that if I was, you would chose us for a change. You would stay with us.”

 

“Felicity…” Bill whispered.

 

“No, dad!” Felicity cried. “I spent most of my life thinking that I wasn't good enough. Wondering why my father would chose to stay away from me. Do you have any idea of what it feels like?”

 

“Oh, honey” Donna sobbed, heartbroken.

 

“When I got older I finally realized that I wasn't the problem, but that you were. You were too busy, too self-centered to pay any attention in your wife and your daughter. Too busy thinking you were doing the world some favor, that you would be some kind of savior, some kind of hero. But I never wanted a hero; all I wanted was my dad.”

 

“Lissy…” Bill murmured, guilt filling his eyes.

 

“Where were you when I had nightmares? Where were you when I learned how to ride a bike? Where were you in every ballet recital? In every science fair? Where were you when I had my first heartbreak? Where were you when I needed you the most?”

 

“Honey” Donna sobbed, trying to intervene.

 

“No, mom. He needs to hear this. He need to know what he did to us.” Felicity hissed. “You weren't there dad. You were too busy with your company to be with your family. I grow up and you weren't there. No matter how many times you promised me you would be, you never were. Until there was a day, I realized you would never be. I accepted that my dad would never pick me.”

 

“Oh baby…” Donna wept, heartbroken to listen to her daughter painful confession.

“But mom…oh mom was always there. Always. She was my rock. She always made sure to make up for your absence. To be the parent that I needed her to be. She always put me first. No matter what, she always made sure to make me feel that I was loved. No matter how much she was hurting. That is unconditional love. Sadly, not every parent knows that I guess”

 

 “Felicity” Bill whispered, hurt.

 

“No, you don't have the right. Not anymore.” Felicity sobbed.  “You have been absent most of my life and I am done trying to make you stay”.

 

“Honey, don´t say things like that.” Donna hushed. “Your father love us. He may not be perfect. I know he made many mistakes. He hurt both of us. But don't let that get in the way, you don´t know…”

 

“Donna, don´t…” Bill groaned, stopping her. “Felicity is right.”

 

“Billy” Donna begged.

 

“You are right Felicity. I spent most of my life trying to make a difference. I thought that my work at Smoak Inc. was going to make a difference in the world. I thought I would be able to help people. I wanted to make the world a better place” Bill explained, his tone filled with sadness. “I dedicated my entire life and career to this one goal. But in the process I end up losing myself. I end up losing the thing that I loved and cared the most.” He said, looking between his wife and daughter.

 

“Yeah well, we don't always get what we want, do we?” Felicity said cynically.

 

“I know that I will never be able to make amends. I will never be able to get back the time I lost. I know that. I will never be the father that you deserve. But that doesn’t mean that I will stop trying to do the best that I can. I promise you that.”

 

“You know dad, you never kept your promises.” Felicity whispered bitterly. “Your words mean nothing to me.”

 

“Lissy, please. Give your father another chance…”

 

“Mom, we both gave him too many chances.” Felicity hissed.

 

“Felicity, you can hate me as much as you want, but I won't allow you to throw your life away like this. I am your father and I love you. I won´t stand and watch while you lose yourself. This is not who you are. You are better than this.”

 

“Too late for that” Felicity whispered, using the back of her hand to dry her tears. “I guess we both will have to live with our disappointments then.” Felicity hissed.

 

“Felicity.” Bill whispered painfully. All he wanted was to make things right with his baby girl while he still could. But it was too late. The damage was done. He has lost her.

 

“I am done.” Felicity said, grabbing her backpack and walking towards the door. “I just can't do this anymore”

 

“Felicity where are you going?” Donna asked despairingly, making Felicity stop at the door.

“I don't know. All I know is that I can´t stay here. Not anymore.”

 

“Honey, please.” Donna begged.

 

“I will be ok, mom.” Felicity said with a sad smile. “I just need some time.”

 

“Lissy, let’s us help you.” Bill said, in a desperate attempt.

 

“I don´t need your help, dad. I don´t need you at all.” Felicity said coldly. “Not anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity kept her promise to her father.

 

The very next day she had gathered all her things and disappeared without leaving a trail behind.

She would spend the next year traveling the world along with Sara, trying to heal the minds of her broken spirit.

 

They had been staying for the past few weeks in Rome when she received the call that would change everything.

 

Her father was dying.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill Smoak had changed the world in many ways, but there was nothing that Science could do to save him.

 

No money on the world was able to buy him more time. The lung cancer had took his life away was devastating, breaking the brilliant man that was William Smoak.

 

He had battled the cancer for the past year, and his final wish was to be able to ask for his daughter forgiveness. To see her one more time before his time was done.

 

And Felicity had come back when her father needed her the most.

 

She spent the last few days of her father’s life by his side. In a way, both of them made their peace with each other on those final moments together.

 

In his final moments, all he asked was for his wife and daughter to carry on with their lives, to be happy.

 

Bill passed away on his sleep, with his wife and daughter by his side, after begging for both of them forgiving him for his mistakes.

 

Felicity overwhelmed with guilt and grief promised her father that his work wouldn´t die with him. She would keep Smoak Inc. alive.

 

But Bill had never asked her for this. All he wanted was to see his daughter happy.

 

But Felicity had made a promise.

 

And she never broke a promise.

 

* * *

 

 

“Knock, knock.” Sara said from the door of Felicity office.

 

“Sara.” Felicity said startled, looking from the stack of documents in front of her. “That’s a surprise.”

 

“Smokie, you know me. I just love to surprise my BFFs,” Sara said with a coy smile, walking inside the office and closing the door behind her.

 

“I thought I was your only best friend.” Felicity beamed.

 

“That is why that I have to keep on doing it. You are the only option that I have.” Sara chuckled, sitting in front of Felicity modern office desk.

 

“You know, your words just makes me melt. I feel so special now.”

 

“I know right? I just can't help myself.” Sara said, amused.

 

“Now, seriously. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence in the middle of the afternoon?” Felicity asked, putting her pen down on top of the documents she had been reading.

 

“Can't I check on my best friend?”

 

“Really, Sara?” Felicity asked, knowing that Sara was there for a reason.

 

“Fine. Your mom called me last night.” Sara explained, pushing her arms against the white leather chair.

 

“No.” Felicity said, exasperated. Her mother was overreacting and overstepping her limits, as always.

 

“Yeap.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She is worried about you.” Sara explained, her expression showing that Donna Smoak had got to her.

 

“I am fine. My mom is just overprotective. You know her.” Felicity rustled.

 

“While I am well aware about Donna’s overprotective tendencies and her overwhelming worry about you, this time I think she might be right.”

 

“What exactly did my mom told you?” Felicity asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“She is worried you are working too much.”

 

“Really?” Felicity stated defensively.

 

“And she is not the only one.” Sara said, her tone filled with worry.

 

“Et tu, Sara?” Felicity said frustrated.

 

“Come on, Smokie. You know I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't actually worried. You have been going crazy over the past three months. I never saw you working as hard as you are now. You are always here in the office, and even when you are at your apartment, I know you are still focused on your work. You are stressed; your entire life surrounds Smoak Incorporation. I mean, I barely see you anymore.”

 

“If you were missing me, all you had to do was say it.” Felicity replied sarcastically.

 

“Not to mention the lack of social life.” Sara responded, raising an eyebrow at Felicity icy tone.

 

“We both know that I am fine.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Because to me it looks like you are focusing your entire energy on Smoak Inc. Your entire life now resumes to this company. Felicity, you are so focused into following your father’s wishes and dreams that you forgot to follow your own desires.” Sara exclaimed, watching how her words affected Felicity.

 

“That’s not fair, and you know it,” Felicity whispered, her voice trembling.

 

“I never said it was.” Sara said, holding Felicity hand. “I know that you are doing what you believe it was your father's last wish. But honey, we both know that the thing he would wish the most was your happiness.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“Ok, ok. I will not bother you with this, if you agree on going out more.” Sara said, knowing which battles to pick. The devotion that Felicity had to Smoak Inc. was not one of them.

 

“Sara, don´t start with this. The last time you and Nyssa tried to play matchmaker…”

 

“I promise you we aren´t.”

 

“I have no time or desire to get in a relationship. After Cooper and Ray, I am just done with relationships. Clearly I was not cut for them.” Felicity rustled bitterly.

 

“Come on, Smokie. You are a real catch, I am sure there is someone out there that would be the perfect fit for you.” Sara said with a hopeful smile.

 

“You know, after you got engaged with Nyssa you got obsessed with finding me a Prince Charming. I don´t need a man to save me, Sara.”

 

“I know you don´t. You are a warrior. The hero of your own story.” Sara replied, knowing this speech too well.

 

“Damn, right I am.” Felicity remarked, pushing her body against her chair.

 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be celibate for the rest of your life.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Come on, when was the last time you got laid? I bet it was with ‘small dick selfish Ray’ and we both know what a huge disappointment that was.”

 

“You know, your worry about my sex life is truly disturbing”

 

“Your lack of sex life, you mean?”

 

“Can you talk a bit louder? I don't think that people in the accounting department heard you.”

 

“Come on, Felicity. It has been months. I am sure you are ready to explode any moment now.”

 

“I do have bigger concerns than my sex life.”

 

“I am well aware of that. But that doesn’t mean you have to shut yourself out of the possibility of having some fun. Just because you want to remain single, it does not exclude sex from your life. That’s why casual sex was invented.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“Think about it. A hot guy, some great sex, a few orgasms. What’s the harm of that?”

 

“The last thing I need is some idiot going to the press and talk about our ‘sexy affair’. I don't need my name dragged to the mud by the tabloids. Not even the best sex in the world is worth of it. I worked way too hard to prove everybody that I am worthy of being where I am.”

 

“But what if you could have all of that? In a way that protect your name and image, of course.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Felicity asked, shocked. “You want me to walk around in bars with a NDA on my purse, ask guys to sign it if they want to have sex with me? Are you insane?”

 

“Not exactly…” Sara said, biting her lower lip.

 

“Sara”

 

“Look, I need you to stay with an open mind for this. Can you promise me to listen until the end and not freak out? But most of all, I need you to promise me you won't get angry with me.”

 

“Now you are starting to freak me out.”

 

“Ok, so a few weeks ago I was at Laurel’s apartment, and we were about to go get dinner and I was waiting for her to take her shower, and we both know how long she takes to…”

 

“Sara, stop stalling.”

 

“Anyway, I noticed how for the past few months she seemed more relaxed you know. And we both know that my sister has a pole stuck in her ass. She is a pain, a workaholic and a freaking perfectionist.”

 

“I am well aware how Laurel is.”

 

“So, I thought that maybe she was dating again. But we both know since Sebastian she swore of relationships.”

 

“So?”

 

“So… I decided to do some digging. Who knows, maybe she got this magical vibrator or something…”

 

“This keeps getting more and more disturbing” Felicity whispered, pushing her hands against her face.

 

“Anyway… I started to look through her stuff while she was at the shower, and that was when I found this,” Sara said, getting a small black visit card from inside of her purse.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Promise me you won't get mad?”

 

“Sara…”

 

“Promise me, Smokie.”

 

“I promise.” Felicity said, knowing that Sara needed this confirmation, since she never broke a promise.

 

“It’s a business card,” Sara said, handing it to Felicity.

 

“The Huntress?” Felicity asked, running her fingertips over the simple black card. The name written elegantly with a phone number under it. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a luxury male escort business.” Sara explained.

 

“What?” Felicity asked shocked, almost letting the small card fall down on the floor.

 

“I know what you are going to say. That is outrageous. It is illegal and degrading. It’s against all that we believe in. All that we always fought against.”

 

“I am glad to hear you know me so well.” Felicity said acidly.

 

“But I saw what this did to my sister. I called the number and said that Laurel gave me the card. I talked to The Huntress and she explained how the deal worked. Off course pretty soon, she noticed that I would be more interested in her than in the merchandise she was offering, but still, she guarantee that the business was legit and that you would be completely protected. Your name would never be mentioned. There are contracts, nondisclosure agreements and all of that. She wants her business to remain exclusive and confidential. It’s good for the clients and for her.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“I know my sister had been having dates for a few months now. She is calmer and happier now than I can remember. Of course I rather my sister found a nice guy to settle down, but if this is being good for her, than I am happy she has this option.”

 

“I…”

 

“I know it’s not ideal. I know this is the last thing you would expect to hear from me. But if it helped Laurel, why can't it help you?”

 

“I don't even know what to say…”

 

“Just promise me you will think about it.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“Just promise me, please.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

The small black card haunted Felicity for the next three days.

 

She knew she should had thrown it on the trash the moment that Sara left her office, but something stopped. She put it inside her purse and decided to forget about it, to throw it away at her home, away from prying eyes. But to be honest, a part of her was curious about what The Huntress had to offer.

 

It took only a moment of weakness, a very expensive bottle of wine and a terrible meeting with the board of Smoak Inc. to make Felicity cave. She was exhausted, all she wanted was to let it go, even if for a single moment. She was tired of trying to be perfect. To be what everyone expected her to be.

 

The need to prove herself that she was still the one that called the shots over her life was what made her make the call. Feeling rebellious, she dialed the number, only to find the raspy voice on the other line tempting her.

 

Felicity didn't remember much of it, but phones were exchanged, NDA signed and a date was set. A party, a masquerade party to be precise, was her chance to see what The Huntress had to offer. Feeling satisfied with herself, Felicity went to bed with a smile on her face.

 

But when the morning came, regret and shame took place to where was excitement and joy. Felicity felt horrible for even considering paying someone for sex, to degrade a human being like that, to be so lonely and broken to consider such an offer.

 

Feeling ashamed, she tried to push the idea away, to forget that Sara ever gave her that damn card, but she couldn´t. The idea kept rushing back to her, taunting her.

 

She was a grown woman, the CEO of a multibillion-dollar conglomerate, yet she couldn't find the guts to go after what she desired. She felt conflicted, torn between what she knew she should do and what she wanted to do.

 

When the day of the party came, Felicity couldn't stop herself, she gave up to her desires, even if she knew she shouldn't be going down that road.

 

The truth was that along the way Felicity had lost herself. She had become who she thought it was necessary after her father’s death. She took the responsibility of keeping her father’s vision alive at Smoak Inc. not considering the weight it would had in her life. She let go of who she was to be who she thought she needed to be. She was nothing but a ghost of the woman that she once was. And just for a night, she wanted to be that woman again, even if it was to lose herself in the arms of a stranger.

 

Maybe if she lost herself that night, she might figure out how to get back everything she lost in the way.

 

That night she would be free from being Felicity Smoak. She would be just another masked face in the crowd. Another lost soul, looking for something that was missing.

 

She would just be.

 

* * *

 

 

The night of the party Felicity found the sexiest gown she owned, did her hair and makeup in a sultry way and when she put her mask on, she tried to forget all the reasons to why she shouldn't be doing it.

 

A driver took her to the penthouse that The Huntress had instructed her to go. The elegant apartment pulsed with the heavy energy of the dancing bodies.

 

The room was filled with masked men and women, the elite of Starling City that was there to spend a small fortune in sex.  But so was she.

 

Feeling her insecurity starting to creep in, she quickly took a champagne flute from a passing waiter, almost taking the entire drink in one single gulp. The alcohol gave her the extra courage boast she needed to go through with it.

 

Felicity walked around the party, watching as people danced together, talked intimately and some of them clearly were teasing each other. She saw that there were a private section of the penthouse destined for those who wanted to have a private moment.

 

The men and woman seemed to be inebriated from alcohol and lust, losing itself into an each other. The men from The Huntress list were all beautiful, with different body types, to please all kind of tastes. They were dressed in tuxedos as most of the men, but they lacked the mask that gave comfort to most of the customers that were enjoying the party. While Felicity could appreciated the beautiful men, no one seemed to strike her fancy, no one that made worth the risk.

 

She could see a small group of woman ogling a tall blond man that was accompanied to a striking brunette. She could see how she commanded the crowd, keeping their interest, charming them. The man seemed tense, and while she couldn't see his face, she was sure that being there wasn't something that he was enjoying. The brunette that Felicity was sure was The Huntress, kept walking, leading the tall men with her along the lustful crowd.

 

In a farther corner, she saw a beautiful dark haired men with a charming smile leading a woman that Felicity was pretty sure it was Laurel towards the private area of the penthouse. She was smiling and laughing, something that Felicity hadn't seen her doing in a very long time. Even if pained her to admit, she and Laurel had more in common than she would like to admit.

 

Feeling depression creeping in, Felicity decided to move towards the bar, for a final drink before going home. She walked towards the crowd, avoiding the unwanted touches from some men and woman that seemed interested in her. With a sad sigh, she sat down at the bar stool and ordered a glass of red wine. She quickly drank the first cup and then a second, barely enjoying the rich flavor of the clearly expensive wine. While the alcohol numbed her senses, it did nothing to fill the emptiness that she had been feeling.

 

Coming to the party was a mistake. That was not who she was and it was not what she needed.

 

As the minutes passed, she drank more and more, until everything seemed to faze in the background. Letting the emptiness she was feeling engulf her, until she felt nothing but numbness.

 

“I thought that people were supposed to have fun at parties.” Someone said next to her, breaking her form her dark thoughts.

 

“Excuse me?” She asked, not sure if the comment was meant to her.

 

“The whole point of this was to be fun. But you don´t look like you’ve been having any fun.”

 

“I guess that I don´t fit in the standard party crowd” She said sarcastically, annoyed to be interrupted. “Sorry to disappoint” She hissed bitterly.

 

“I didn't think you did” He said almost shyly, and she remained silent for a few moments, not particularly fond of talking at the moment, but the men didn't seem to get it.

 

 “So, what’s girl like you is doing in a place like this?”

 

“What?” Felicity asked, annoyed.

 

“I said: what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?” He asked again, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Did you really say this, or am I hallucinating?” Felicity asked in a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

 

“Sadly, I have to admit that the words indeed left my mouth”

 

“Listen, mister…” She said irritated, turning around to face him, and stopping when she saw him. “Hi.” She whispered with a small gasp and a surprised smile. He was not what she expected. The men was tall, with short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a squared jaw covered with stubble. He had a sweet smile and his eyes had a kindness that she wasn´t expecting. He was gorgeous and unexpected. Different from anything she was hoping to see there tonight.

 

“Hi” Oliver said with a sweet smile, almost shy.

 

“That was a terrible pick up line,” Felicity said with a small laugh, watching as his face turned slightly red with embarrassment. She liked that.

 

“I’m well aware of that,” He said with a self-conscious laugh, as he took a gulp of his scotch.

 

“I’m sure you can do much better than that,” She teased.

 

“I would like to think so.” He said with a smile. “But I must admit I am a bit out of practice”

 

“Really?” She asked him, shocked. A man like him would had no trouble finding a partner. Why hadn´t him? “Are you recently single?” She asked, suspicious.

 

“Something like that.” He said with a flirty smile. “Let’s just say that I have been out of the market for a while.”

 

“A loner? I would never guessed,” She teased. “Broken hearted?”

 

“Nah” He said with a shrug. “I guess I needed some time on my own.”

 

“Now that I can relate too,” She said, her romantic life a clear example of epic failure. Staying single had been the best choice for her. She hadn't felt the need to change it, until now.  “Yet, a man that chooses to remain alone,” She said with fake shock. “And here I thought you were a dying species.”

 

“Let’s just say that I haven’t met anyone worth putting myself out there. But I feel like it’s time to make a change” He flirted.

 

“Really? And what brought this up?” She asked him, with a challenged tone.

           

“I don't know. I think it has something to do with a mysterious blonde with blue eyes and a gentle smile.”

 

“Lucky girl”

 

“I’m Jonas, by the way.” He said, offering his hand to her.

 

“Meghan” She said, shaking his hand. She wasn’t lying, Meghan was her middle name after all. But what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Besides, she wasn't Felicity Smoak that night.

 

“So, Meghan. I’m going to ask you again: what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?”

“I have to admit I had been wondering the same thing for the past hour.” She said, looking down at her glass, remembering the emptiness she had been feeling all night long.

 

“I guess we all have those moments, from time to time,” He said, taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Are you speaking from experience?” She replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Something like that” He teased. “I mean, it’s not like someone as beautiful as you needed to be here.” He flirted. “I’m sure there are endless men dying to take a gorgeous woman like you to dinner.”

 

“Who said I wanted to be taken to dinner?” She whispered, wanting to shock him. She wasn't going to play the good girl cards. Not tonight. She was going to do what she damn pleased, and playing the damsel was not it.

 

“What do you want, Meghan?” He asked, his tone filled with tension and making shivers ran down her spine.

 

His hand slowly moved towards her lower back, dancing against the black lace that covered her skin. She had to held back a gasp, as goosebumps started to emerge all over her skin, his touch was electrifying. Holding the glass was the only thing that made her control herself. Jonas was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a real long time. Things she wasn't even sure if she could still feel it.

 

 “We both know what I want.” she whispered lowly, her tone teasing as his eyes seemed to dark with desire.

 

“What?” he asked, breathless.

 

“I want to dance.” she hushed.

 

“Dance?” He asked confused.

 

“Take me to the dance floor, Jonas.” she whispered, getting up from the bar stool and walking towards the fading lights of the room. She wasn't sure, if he would follow her, but she wanted so badly for him to do it.

 

The loud music pumped, a sexy beat echoed in the room, as bodies moved together.

 

Felicity walked towards the middle of the dance floor, her body flowing with the music, as she enjoyed every melody of the song. She moved slowly, pushing her hands up and down in the air, her hips moving with the heavy beat. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the music.

 

Felicity opened her eyes and smiled at Jonas who was moving towards her. She reached for him, and he pushed their bodies closer together, moving as one with the hypnotic beat.

 

They moved together, pressed from chest to toe, his strong arms holding tight on her, their hips pressed together. They danced in perfect harmony. Moving together, song after song, until a slower beat started.

 

“Meghan,” he whispered his eyes fixed on hers, his hands bringing her body even closer to his.

She knew he could feel the same electrical pull she had. She could feel in the way his hands trembled against her body, on his heavy breathing and on the look on his eyes. They both knew what this was. But he was about to ruin with it broken promises. She didn’t need promises, she just needed tonight.

 

“Don't,” she whispered, one of her fingertips moving against his lower lip, silencing him.

 

She danced her fingertips against his lower lip, unable to stop herself, desperate to touch him. He was beautiful, but he had the saddest eyes she had ever seen and he clearly didn't belong there. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she could not stop herself from wondering what had happened to him. She could not deny that she could see so much of herself in him. See her own torments and the weight that she carried. All the things she always tried to hide.

 

She was tired of overthinking everything in her life. She was so tired to have to be the responsible one. To do everything people expected her to do. She was tired of denying herself of her own desires.

 

But tonight she wouldn´t deny herself.

 

Felicity couldn't withhold the undeniable pull between her and Jonas. She didn't want to resist. Not anymore. Even if for just a moment.

 

She slowly moved towards him, softly pressing their lips together. One small caress.

Jonas gasped, feeling the soft touch of her lips against his own, her hands holding him tightly against her.He softly held her face, while their lips tenderly moved one against the other, in a kiss that was almost chaste.

 

She panted against his lips, lost in sensation. He felt perfect, almost as he had been made just for her. As if she had been made just for him. He was her perfect fit.

 

He moaned against her lips, holding her even tighter against his hard body. Their lips parted, and their tongues danced together, moving in synchrony. He danced his hands against her skin, the sensation overwhelming.

Felicity ran her fingers down his strong back, unable to stop herself, digging her nails against the fabric of his jacket. She could feel every inch of his muscular back against her fingertips, it was intoxicating.

 

Their breathing were heavy, the kiss was intense and overwhelming, in a way that neither one ever felt before. He moaned her name, roaming his hands against her body, sending sparks all over her skin. His hands pressed down her hips and towards her ass, pressing her tighter against his body. She could feel him pulsing against her hips, and it drove her wild to know he desired her.

 

The kiss was consuming. Perfect. Devastating.

 

It was everything that Felicity didn't knew she needed. In the arms of Jonas, she never felt more like herself. Like the woman, she used to be. She found herself in the arms of a stranger.

Somehow, he found what she had missed.

 

 “Well, well. I’m glad to see that Jonas has introduced himself.” A raspy voice said with a malicious tone, making Jonas tense instantly. Interrupting the moment and making them break apart from their kiss.

 

“What?” Felicity asked dazed, still holding tightly onto Jonas, overwhelmed by the rush of feelings she had just experienced.

 

“This one was on the house.” The woman said, watching how they held each other tight, lost in each other's touch. “Next time, you will have to pay for it. Call me, if you want to schedule Jonas for next week. But I gotta tell you, he’s been really requested tonight.”

 

“Excuse me?” Felicity asked, astonished. How dare she?

 

“Jonas is the new addiction on my List.” The woman explained, as Meghan stood there, shocked. The woman was The Huntress. She was the one that had told her to come and have a taste of her menu. She wanted Felicity to see if any of her escorts pleased her. She was the reason she had come tonight.

 

“If you want to continue what you two started on the dance floor, all you have to do is make an appointment.” The Huntress said with a malicious smile.

 

“Meghan,” Jonas whispered, his tone filled with guilt and regret.

And for the first time, Felicity realized he wasn't wearing a mask. In the middle of the fog of alcohol and his charming ways, she hadn't minded the fact he wasn't wearing a mask. The reason now was evident. He was there tonight working. He was an escort.

 

“You know my number, Meghan.” The Huntress said with a small smile. “I will be waiting for your call.” She said with a smirk, before leaving the two of them in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Meghan”

 

“I…” Felicity said tensing on his arms. “I’ve got to go.” She whispered, slowly moving away from him. She needed to get out of there. Now.

 

“Meghan” Jonas begged, his tone filled with agony.

 

“Let me go” She shouted, pushing herself away from his arms. She couldn´t be near him. No, this was a mistake. She shouldn't had come.

 

“I…”

 

“Just let me go.” She said, her voice trembling. She needed to get out of there. She couldn´t bare to look at his eyes one more time; see everything that she needed to see and to know it was a lie.

The night was an illusion; he was paid to create a lie, a lie that would make her satisfied. She had been foolish to fall for it. She had open herself for a stranger, to let him touch her, to make her feel things she knew she shouldn't feel.

 

He had been everything she needed. Everything she desired.

If it had been in any other place and time, Jonas would had been exactly what she was looking for, her perfect fit.

 

But it wasn’t real. And she shouldn't feel this way. Not the disappointment and especially not this madness. She shouldn't feel like her soul was burning. Yet she did.

She felt the agony and the ache. For the first time in a long time, she felt something other than numbness. All because of him.

 

But it wasn't real.

 

It was a dream.

 

And Felicity didn't believe in dreams.

 

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: I hope the wait for the chapter had been worth it!**

**So let me know what you guys think and until next time!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
